The fox leaves the wolf
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: Ok so I have a general idea where this is going. Sarah is adjusting to human life. She has trouble with a few things but her love for Jacob helps her get through it. That is until a stanger come into her life. She can't seem to control herself around him.
1. Chapter 1 The wedding

Before I met Jacob I used to love being alone, it never surprised me though. Foxes spend most of their lives alone, unless it was mating season. Now I can't stand being away from Jacob, and today I have the strenuous task of not being with him. Today is Benjamin and Renesmee's wedding day. Jacob is one of Benjamin's best men. Wonder how that happened. It might have had something to do with him being Renesmee's 'uncle'.

It's been six months since I changed into a human. I've learned a few new things, like how to drive a car. It's not one of my favorite things to do but I can. I've learned how to cook. I still prefer my meat raw, but Jacob told me humans prefer their meals cooked. He says it makes us sick. I also learned how to dress myself. Now that's hard, so many buttons and zippers.

At first all I wore were t-shirts and sweat pants. Then Jacob decided it was time for jeans and some button up shirts. For awhile I refused to wear them, so I would walk around naked. At first Jacob didn't seem to mind but after awhile he had to wrestle me into my clothes. Now I can get into my clothes all by myself. I can even tie my shoes now!

I still can't read, well not well anyways. I couldn't read Renesmee's wedding invitation. It looked pretty though. It was ivory, with sugar pink trim. The words were scribbled in fancy writing with big loops at the ends of the letters. Jacob said the invitation was sent to me, since he was already in the wedding. He said I could bring one guest. There's only one other person I would bring with me beside Jacob, Billy.

When I walked out of Jacob's bedroom Billy was waiting in the living room for me. He was trying to hold back a snicker. "What?" I asked. "Sarah. I think you need to go change." Billy suggested. "Why don't I look ok?" I asked. "You look fine, if you were going down to the beach." Billy said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the black bathing suit Rachael gave me.

Over the past six months I had accumulated a bit of clothes from friends, I even got a few clothes from Bella. I don't wear those clothes, they're pretty but I just chose not to wear them. My favorite things are the clothes Emily gave me.

"Come on Sarah. I'll try and help you pick out something." Billy said wheeling himself past me.

***

"How about this?" Billy asked pulling out the short red dress Bella gave me. I rolled my eyes at him and his suggestion. "Come on Sarah. Bella would be happy if you wore it, to her daughter's wedding." Billy said. I sighed I knew in the end I'd have to wear it, Billy was always right.

I tugged the dress off the hanger, and laid it on the bed. I waited for Billy to wheel himself out of the room, before I started shimming the bathing suit off. "So why did you decide to wear a bathing to the wedding?" Billy asked on the other side of the door. "I don't know." I replied.

I did know but I was too embarrassed to tell Billy why. "Were you trying to look better than Renesmee?" Billy asked. _Damn I hate the fact that Billy knows me so well. _I thought. "N..no." I stammered. Billy just laughed at me from the other side of the door.

I slipped the dress on, and brushed my hair just like Emily had showed me. I didn't quite know how to put make on. I always poked myself in the eye whenever I put that stuff on my eyelashes. So to make me feel special Billy bought me a chap stick that had a little color to it.

I walked out of Jacob's room. Billy was still sitting in front of the door. "Much better." He said smiling. "Thanks." I said blushing slightly. "But are you going bare foot?" He asked looking down at me feet. I looked down at them as well. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't I just wear sandals?" I whined. Billy laughed. "Yeah, you can wear them if you want." Billy said.

"Yay!" I squealed, turning around and slipping the black sandals that were hiding under the bed. I walked back out and started to push Billy down the hall way. "Ready?" He asked. "To look like mud while she looks like white beach sand." I muttered. "I like mud. I'm pretty sure Jacob likes it too." Billy said. I just shook my head and pushed him outside.

***

"Easy, easy Sarah. A little less gas. Shift the gear down. Nope you're in first now. Go up to second. Ok you went too high. Move the gear shift here." Billy said pointing to the slot for second gear. It was easier that time to put the truck into second gear. "Ok Sarah Just keep it between 20 and 25, then you won't have to shift as much, but if you hear the engine running to high or low… Like that." Billy said the truck started to idle a bit. I quickly shifted down.

"Good job I didn't have to tell you what to do." Billy said.

The drive to the Cullens was unusually long, but pretty though. The three mile drive to their home was brightly decorated. String lights were wrapped around the trees. I could see tiny pearls, and small pink satin bows placed perfectly among them.

I pulled up to the Cullens big home. I've been here once before. I didn't want to come here but Jacob and I were invited over for Renesmee's birthday party. At first I refused to go, but Jacob kept pleading me, so I gave in. I think Bella was trying to make amense between Edward and I. _Yeah right like that's ever happening_. I thought to myself.

I stepped out of the truck and walked around the bed. "Sarah!" I heard a very familiar voice say. A pair of arms wrapped me, and lifted me up. Jacob squeezed me tightly, and kissed my shoulder. "Hello Jacob." I managed to say with the last breath Jacob squeezed out. He put me down and let me go.

"Well don't you look good." Jacob said turning me around. My eyes went wide. Jacob was in a tuxedo. The jacket, pants and shirt were black, while his vest and tie were light pink. Jacob took his index finger and closed my mouth shut. I didn't realize it was open. Jacob just laughed at me.

***

Billy and I sat in second row on the far end away from the center aisle. I watched as Jacob and Rosalie walked down the aisle. They weren't even touching each other. Jacob kept his hands pockets, and Rosalie was gripping tightly onto her bouquet. I could tell they were peonies by their scent. Rosalie's dress was the same color as Jacob's tie and vest. It trail a little behind her.

Alice looked like she was dancing down the aisle, but that was her walk. Her dress was the same color was Rosalie's but hers was short. It was light and airy. Her partner had the same exact tuxedo Jacob had on. He didn't look anywhere near as good as he did. This guy was very dark. He's porcelain skin would fool anyone, but not me. His light blondish hair was wavy it never stayed in one place. His black eyes stared at me intensely. I slunk down trying to hide myself. Alice's partner smirked and turned his eyes to the front.

I wrapped one of my arms around Billy's, as Renesmee and Edward came walking down the aisle. I sighed lightly. She did look better than I did. Billy placed his hand on my arm, and leaned closer to me.

"Don't worry Sarah someday that will be you walking down that aisle to Jacob." Billy said. "Only if you're the one walking me to him." I said smiling. "I'd be honored to walk you down sweetheart." He whispered this time. Everyone was silent as Emmet began to perform the wedding.

The ceremony was over within ten minutes. Everyone was outside which was decorated beautifully just like the drive up here. Billy and I were sitting down at a table that was two tables away from the bridal parties table. Jacob was looking at me the whole time. I blushed every once in awhile.

"Mind if I have this dance?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to find Alice's partner behind me. He had that same exact intense stare on me. I shivered as a cold feeling swept over me.

"Yes." I said. I don't remember my brain telling me to say anything but for some reason my lips spoke without command. He held out a porcelain hand, and I took it. Yet again my brain didn't tell my hand to take his. I fact I think I was telling myself to stop, but for some reason I couldn't. We walked towards the dance floor and he started leading me around.

"So what is a beautiful thing like you doing with a dog like that?" He asked me.


	2. Chapter 2 Intruder

I didn't answer him. Luckily I was doing something my brain was telling me to do. The entire time we danced I was looking at the floor. I didn't want to look at those intense eyes again. I heard him laugh, and I looked up.

I felt a tight gripped clenching around my muscles. No matter how much I tried to pull away, I just couldn't. My eyes wouldn't look away from his. They looked so gentle but there was an unseen force behind them.

I heard glass shattering over by the bridal table. "Jacob are you ok?" Renesmee asked. I was worried I wanted to see if Jacob was ok, but as hard as I tried I couldn't. I wanted to cry but nothing, not a single tear.

_Why can't I move? Please let go of me._ I pleaded. I tried to get me vocal cords to say it but I could only think it.

"Emerson, that's enough." I heard a voice say next to us. I couldn't turn my eyes to look at them. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and then I felt like I was being literally torn away from the stranger. It was extremely painful, but at least I had control over myself again. The cold hand was on my shoulder and I was cradled into someone's side. When I could finally remember how to move my body, I looked up and I glared at the person.

"Come on Edward. It was just a bit of fun." The stranger said.

"Toying with someone's heart is not my idea of fun, Emerson." Edward said pointing over to Jacob. I leaned over to look at him. His hand was bandaged up, and he was glaring at Emerson. Emerson just laughed. Edwards started to turn me and walk me back to my table, but I pushed him away.

"Get away from me you dirty bloodsucker." I said walking back to my table on my own.

I sat down next to Billy and buried my face into my hands. I started crying into them. This was another thing I couldn't control, but at least I wanted to cry. Billy put his arms around me and brought me close to him. He rubbed my arms trying to comfort me. I felt a warm set of arms on my shoulders. One of them had a napkin wrapped around it.

"Sarah are you ok? What happened?" Jacob asked.

I dropped my hands down, and look at Jacob's worried face. I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his chest. Jacob gently wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest.

"Jacob I want to go home." I said looking up at him.

"Ok Sarah I'll drive you and Billy home. I'm just going to tell Renesmee you're not feeling good and that I'm taking you home. Ok?" He asked.

I nodded gently. I didn't want to say anymore. I felt bad for doing that to Jacob, but I couldn't control myself. I felt even worse for ruining Renesmee's wedding. It didn't take Jacob long to tell Renesmee. She looked over at me; she gave me an apologetic look and nodded towards Jacob.

***

I sat in between Jacob and Billy in the truck with my knees in my chest. My arms were rested on my knees and my face was buried in my arms. The truck ride home was quiet aside for my sobs and constant apologizes. When we got home I explained everything to Jacob and Billy. I told them I had no control over myself, and that I was in a lot of pain when Edward pulled me away from Emerson.

Jacob was very understanding about it. I give him credit for not yelling at me, because I'm pretty sure if I was him dancing with another girl and looking into her eye intensely I would be yelling at him with no mercy.

That night when I was lying in bed with Jacob, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about Emerson. I couldn't stop. I was so disgusted with myself. I was cradled in Jacob's arms and I was thinking about that creep. I made myself fall asleep, it usually isn't hard all I have to do is listen t Jacob's snoring and I'm out like a lamp.

My dream was very pleasant. I was in my fox form running through a large open field Jacob was running beside me. We were racing to a large boulder in the middle of the field, Jacob won. We were lying next to each other on the cool ground. We were now in our human forms, clothed and everything.

I was sitting in between Jacob's legs. My back was pressed up against his chest. We held hands, and every once in awhile he'd lift my hand up and kiss my fingertips. Jacob and I watched the sunset, several times. It kept rising and setting. Then after it set it never came back up. If it weren't for the twinkling stars we would be sitting in complete darkness.

I went to look up at Jacob so I could kiss his cheek, but when I did Emerson's intense stare was looking down at me. I tried to run away but I couldn't. He leaned close to my face he forced his lips onto mine. I wanted to lift my hand and smack his face, but it hurt when I tried to move my arm.

I shot up from the bed. I was breathing hard, and sweating. Jacob's arm was lying on my lap. I turned around to look down at my mate. I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't even get him to snort. Jacob was still fast asleep. I pulled Jacob's arm off of me, and headed towards the nearly complete bathroom.

Jacob and his pack had been remodeling our home for awhile now. The first thing Jacob started on was build a garage, then and extra bedroom, He just completed extending the kitchen, and now he was almost done with the bathroom.

I turned on the cool water, and wet my burning face with it. "I was just having a bit of fun you know that right?" A voice behind me asked. I looked up at the mirror. Emerson was standing right behind. I closed my eyes before it was too late, but I was too slow. I felt the same clenching grip around my muscles.

My whole body turned around, Emerson smirked. "Isn't easier when you give in?" He asked me. He pressed himself up against me and placed his cold hands on my arms. Slowly he started rubbing them. I shivered at their coldness; well I would have if I could. He leaned in close to my face.

_No don't!_ I screamed. _Jacob! Jacob wake up! Get him away from me!_ I screamed for him.

Emerson pressed his lips against mine. I felt the anger bubble up inside me. My muscles tried to twist and contort, I was trying to change but the clenching grip wouldn't allow it. I was as in so much pain; I thought I was going to pass out.

_JACOB WAKE UP AND SAVE ME!_ I screamed.

The next thing I knew there was shattered glass at my feet. I felt a painful rip in my body, and then I collapsed to the ground. Jacob burst through the bathroom door.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday party

I looked up still on the bathroom floor. Edward had Emerson's arms pinned above his head. I heard the low growl coming from Edward, Emerson, and Jacob. Emerson ripped himself out of Edward's grip. Emerson flew out of the broken bathroom window. Edward looked down at me he reached his hand own to help me up, but Jacob pushed him away.

"Get away from her." Jacob said.

He knelt down and helped me up. I was clinging onto him desperately trying to find my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his bare chest. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Edward you broke the treaty." Jacob growled.

"Only to save Sarah, while you were fast asleep." Edward said calmly.

Jacob was silent he gripped onto me a little tighter. I gasped trying to suck in some air. "Jacob… can't breathe." I said. He loosened his grip on me.

"Are you going to keep the treaty?" Edward said looking at me. I looked up at Jacob wonder what he was going to say. Jacob's glare on Edward was intense but it didn't faze Edward in the slightest. Jacob looked down at me, his eyes softened then he smiled.

"It's up to Sarah." He said.

Edward looked over at me. His expression was blank. I tried to read the emotions in his eyes but couldn't. This was my one chance to get back at Edward, for what he did to my sister. He would have to be exposed to the humans. Then the Volturi had to destroy him! But as I thought about it didn't seem right. He did just save me for Emerson twice.

"We'll keep the treaty." I said lowly. Edward smiled. "There now were even. Now get the hell out of here." I said walking out of the bathroom.

I slipped under the blankets and waited for Jacob to come to bed. He walked through the bathroom door. He had a little smirk on his face. "Edward's gone you can come out from there." Jacob said. I pulled the blankets down from my mouth. I didn't realize I had it cover.

Jacob crawled over and laid down beside me. He pulled me into him. He gently kissed my cheek before resting his face on mine. It only took Jacob a minute or two to fall asleep, while it took me a half hour. I was still thinking about Emerson.

***

I was over at Emily's helping her with the preparations with Claire's sixth birthday party. Emily was running around the kitchen trying to get everything ready. I giggled every time I saw Emily scurry behind me. Emily put me in charge of the tiny hot dogs. All I had to do was stir them in the pot every once in awhile. I kept pooping them into my mouth when she wasn't looking. Claire came running into the kitchen. "Sarah!" She screamed running towards me. She grabbed onto my leg and squeezed it tightly. I patted her on the head. "Hello Claire." I said. "Let's go play!" She said excitedly. I heard Emily sigh. I looked up at her back was facing towards me. "After I'm done helping your aunt ok?" I suggested. "Aw please. Quil isn't here yet, and I'm bored." She pouted. "I promise you Claire after I'm done." I said. "Fine." She pouted stomping out of the kitchen. I just laughed at her attitude.

"Thank you." Emily said. I turned to her and smiled. "No problem. You looked completely overwhelmed in here." I said. Emily nodded and looked over at the pot of tiny hotdogs. "Weren't there more of those?" She asked. I pretended I didn't hear her.

After I had finished helping Emily in the kitchen. I helped her set all the food out on the table in her living room. The second all the food was set up the boys from the pack surrounded it. "Hey Emily aren't their like a hundred of these things in a pack? There only like fifty." Jared said pointing at the tiny hotdogs. "There would have been more, but someone had to eat them as she cooked them." Emily said looking at me. Suddenly I had six pair of eyes on me.

"What was that Claire?" I asked pretending I heard her call me. "Ok I'm coming." I said, and I ran out of the door as quick as I could.

I found Claire playing in a small inflated castle. Quil was jumping in the castle with her. I walked up to the castle and stuck my head in the flap opening of it. "Quil the food's ready. I'll watch Claire for you." I said. "Thanks Sarah." He said jumping towards me. I pulled myself out from the flap to let him pass. He slid down and bolted towards the house.

Claire slid through the flap and landed on her feet in front. She quickly strapped on her sandals and grabbed my hand. "Come Sarah. I wanna show you something." She said pulling me towards the forest. I stopped I felt Claire still tugging on me. "Claire I don't think it's the best idea for us to be heading out there." I said. "Please Sarah. It's really cool and I've never showed anyone it." She said. "And you're a big strong fox; you can protect us if anything happens." Claire said tugging me harder.

"Ok fine but if I smell anything foul we're heading back got it?" I asked. "Got it." She said pulling me. I finally started letting her pull me along. "Sarah can I ride on her back?" She asked. "Please. It'll be faster and then once we see it you can race back Jacob." She said. She did have a point. She was very convincing for a six year old.

"Well it has been awhile since I've been in my old body." I said thinking. "Okay but you have to hold on to my dress. Tie it around your waist okay? And don't lose it." I warned. "I won't." She promised.

I walked behind a tree, and pulled of my yellow sundress. I thought of my former self. I had gotten used to changing. I remember When Wendy gave me her gift I hated changing back and forth. For awhile I refused to, but Wendy made me so I had to. Now it's like breathing to me, so natural. I Jumped out of behind the tress with my dress in my mouth. I crouched my front half down keeping my back legs straight, I wagged my tail playfully. Claire giggled at me.

I trotted up to the six year old and handed her my dress. She wrapped it around her little waist and tied it tightly. She hoped on to my back and kicked my side like was a horse; I guess I kind of was. Claire grabbed onto the fur on me neck and tugged it gently to the right. "Giddy up Sarah!" Claire yelled. I took off quickly in the direction she told me to go. She almost fell off. She had a tight grip on my fur though so she managed to cling on.

After awhile Claire wasn't leading me anymore. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her face was buried into my fur. I had no idea where I was going now so I thought it would be best to turn around. I didn't want Quil mad at me for having Claire out this far. Just as I turned around Quil was right behind me. I stopped quickly

_Hi Quil. _I thought nervously. I cowered down at the big chocolate brown wolf.

_Sarah what the hell are you doing out here with Claire?!_ Quil asked. Claire lifted her head up from my fur. "Quil!" She screamed excitedly. She jumped off of my back, and ran over to Quil. She wrapped her arms around the wolf's massive chest. He licked the top of her head. She giggled and wiped the slobber off of her head. He lowered himself down, and she climbed onto his back. "Giddy up Quil!" She said, kicking his sides with her heels.

_She could have gotten hurt Sarah. You couldn't have protected her if anything happened._ His voice was bitter and harsh. He started walking off. _Quil I'm sorry. She said she wanted to show me something in the forest. She said-_ Quil cut me off. _You're the adult here Sarah. Be responsible for once._ I cowered down again as he yelled at me.

_I'm trying._ I cried. I ran off away from Quil and Claire. I had never heard Quil in that tone of voice before. It was understandable why he was like that. I did kind of put Claire in danger. But my intentions were good I was on my way to bringing her back to him.

I ran as far as I possibly could. When I was far enough away from Quil I searched for a place to hide found a tree I could rest under. The roots had grown up and out of the soil. There was a hole small enough for me to squeeze under. I curled myself up at kept crying to myself.

"Calm down Corliss. You're always so impatient." A voice said from outside the tree.

"I don't care. I want them died." If the second voice wasn't so charming and beautiful, it would catch you off guard by the harsh words.

"I know but you have to be patient, things like this should be done carefully, this plan must not be rushed or else they will not suffer." The first voice said. The first voice was calm and charming like Edward's but this voice didn't belong to Edward. All of a sudden a sweet smell burned my nose. I wanted to yip in pain but I was afraid they might find me and kill me or something, so I stayed hidden in the tree.

When I couldn't hear their voices anymore and the smell was gone I crawled out of the tree, and ran as fast as I could to Jacob and tell him what I had just heard.


	4. Chapter 4 Emily

When I came running back to Sam and Emily's home, Jacob and Quil were yelling at each other. The boys were crowded around the two of them. Before the fight was broken up I heard some of their yelling.

"Sarah could have gotten Claire hurt or worse!" Quil yelled.

"You didn't have to be a jerk about it!" Jacob yelled back.

Claire was at the back door of the house. She saw me walk out of the forest. She quickly walked over to me and picked me up. I was as big as she was so really she was dragging me. She dragged me through the circle of boys.

"If you two don't stop yelling Sarah and me won't talk to you two ever again!" Claire stomped her foot.

_Yeah _ I thought. I crossed my paws. I knew it was childish to agree with her but I couldn't help it

"You see even then Sarah agrees with her. She's like her little puppet or something." Quil said.

"That's it! Come on Sarah, we're going." Claire said as she started heading back towards the forest.

_Oh no I'm not getting yelled at. Come on kiddo we're going back._ I said falling down on my paws, bringing the little six year old with me. I carried her on my back back towards the house.

"Traitor." She muttered.

"You see she can be responsible." Jacob said.

Quil rolled his eyes and walked behind us. I sat down so Claire could slide down my back. She slid off and turned her back to me. I tilted my head at her. Quil stood in her front her. She crossed her arms and faced her back towards him. She turned to the side when she saw I was still behind her.

"What's up kid?" Quil asked.

"I'm not talking to you cause you didn't stop yelling, and I'm not giving you your dress back cause you turned me in. So you can just stay like that till I'm ready." Claire said walking into the house.

_That's fine with me I like be in my own fur._ I said cheerfully.

"Aw come on kid. Don't be like that. Look I'll let you ride on my back for the rest of the day." Quil said.

"No!" Claire said.

"Look who's the puppet now!" Jacob said laughing.

Quil turned around and glared at Jacob. He went to go turn into the house but before he did he looked down at me. He sighed, and I think he muttered sorry but I wasn't sure. Jacob walked up to me and picked me up. He stroked the fur on my head.

"Come on let's go watch the show unfurl." Jacob said walking into the house.

Quil was following Claire around the house trying to get her to talk to him. The boys were crowded around the food table while the girls were talking to each other, all except for Emily. She was scurrying back and forth from the kitchen to the table. I didn't notice it before, probably because I was in my human form, but she seemed distant or something like she was somewhere else.

When she finally had a break she sat in the corner of the living room. Jacob set me down and joined the boys at the table. I decided to sit with Emily. I placed my paw in her lap. She looked over at me like she didn't know anyone sat next to her in the first place. She gave me a weak smile and turned back to the window. She was looking out at the forest. I looked out of the window trying to figure out what she was looking at but I couldn't see anything.

Emily didn't say anything she just sat there staring out the window. I looked over at Sam. Did he not notice how distant Emily was? He must have. He was staring over at her this entire time. I thought when you loved someone so much you were in tuned to their feelings. I guess you don't noticed things when you're human.

***

I was lying on the foot of the bed, while Jacob was lying at the head. We were watching a new sitcom that was supposed to be good. It had its moments but it wasn't that funny. I could tell Jacob wasn't into it because he would tickle my feet out of boredom every once in awhile.

"Hey Jacob did you notice Emily seemed a little different today?" I asked looking back at him.

His eyes were glued to me feet. I kicked him in the side to get his attention. He quickly looked up at me. "What did you say?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "I said did you notice anything different about Emily today?" I asked. "Did she have a new hairstyle or something?" Jacob asked. He looked up at the ceiling trying to remember, he smiled at me playfully afterwards.

"No you dork." I said kicking him in the side again.

He laughed again, and then cleared his throat. "No actually I didn't notice anything different about her. Why did you?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah she's seemed a little off today. Kinda of like she was somewhere else or wanted to be somewhere else. I didn't notice it as a human, but it was very clear to me when I was a fox. Sam didn't seem to notice it either." I explained.

"Hmm. I wonder what's up. I'll have to ask Sam, Granted I don't think he'll tell me but maybe he- "Jacob was cut off by the sound an agonizing howl. We both turned our heads to the direction of the howl.

"Speak of the devil." Jacob said. "Come on Sarah. Sam's calling." Jacob said. He got up from the bed and opened the front door. He stripped off his clothes and quickly changed into the same russet wolf I love. He looked over at me waiting for me to change as well. I pulled off Jacob's shirt and shorts I was wearing and changed into my fox form.

The second my paws hit the ground I shot out the door flying past Jacob. I could hear him laughing in my head. _Oh no you're not going to get away from me_ Jacob said catching up to me very quickly.

_Will you two quit flirting it's very sickening._ Leah snorted.

_Yes please it's annoying to hear you two._ Collin said.

_Sorry_ I said sheepishly.

_Don't apologize Sarah. They're just jealous because they don't have a love as strong as ours. _Jacob laughed.

I heard several different groans in my head. We found the La Push pack waiting at the southern most part of La push, about five miles away from Sam's home. When we got there Sam was on the ground. His ears were drooped down and he was staring at the ground.

"What's up with Sam?" Jacob asked. Everyone looked over at Jacob and me, and then back down at Sam.

_We don't know he hasn't said anything. Jared was the first to get here._ Leah said.

_Yeah he didn't tell me anything. He just had been laying here._ Jared said.

Sam lifted up his head, and then his whole body. The massive black wolf looked over at everyone. We all remained silent and still waiting for him to say something. We didn't expect what he was about to say.

_Emily left me for someone else. _


	5. Chapter 5 Order

_What!_ Everyone said at the exact same time. Well everyone except for me. I almost kind of expected it, the way she looked earlier today. I wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was asking Sam what had happened I was too busy trying to get some sort of clue as to why Emily did this from my memory. I did how hear Sam explain what happened.

_After everyone had left I was helping her clean up our house. I asked her where did the leftovers go and she just dropped the cake on the ground. She said that I'm too dependant on her and that I need to grow a back bone and make my own decisions. I didn't know what to say. I was confused at first and then she said she couldn't take it anymore, and that she was leaving don't bother looking for her, and she left. I didn't go after her at first it took me a few seconds to seconds to put everything together, and when I went to go look for her I couldn't find her. I can't even pick up her scent. It just vanished._

Everyone was silent at first, and then everyone bombarded him with questions.

_You alright man? _Seth asked

_How could you not pick up her scent?_ Paul asked.

_Why the sudden outbursts? _Quil asked.

Jacob looked down at me, and nudged me with his snout. I looked up at him and tilted me head to the side.

_What?_ I asked.

_Sarah I think you should tell Sam what you told me._ He said.

_Tell me what?_ Sam asked. His ears pricked up and he walked closer towards me. He leaned in close, so close that I had had to back away from him a bit. It didn't work though he just moved closer.

_Tell me Sarah. Tell me now!_ His voice was stern. It started to scare me. I cowered down and flipped over on my back, showing him my belly.

_Now's not the time for submission Sarah. Tell me what you know about Emily, now. It's an order! _Sam said. He growled lightly at me. Jacob stepped in between Sam and me. He growled at Sam.

_Lose the anger Sam your starting to scare her._ Jacob said.

_She knows something about Emily, and she's holding it from me._ Sam growled.

_She'll tell you once you calm down. _Jacob growled back.

_Stand down Jacob. That's an order_. Sam commanded.

_Not until you lose the anger._ Jacob said. He brought his back legs over so he was standing over me. Sam growled viciously at Jacob. _Move! _Sam yelled. _No _Jacob said angrily. _Just because you're angry that your mate left you don't mean you have to take it out on mine._ Jacob said. That was the last straw for Sam. He leaped at Jacob, and they were on the ground fighting.

The other wolves sat there anxious watching the fight. While I watched helplessly as the two were literally at each other's throats. None of the other wolves were doing anything to stop the fight. I couldn't let this happen so I did something completely stupid; I got in the middle of the fight.

I jumped in between the two wolves. Jacob stopped immediately, but Sam however, kept going. As he went to bite Jacob's snout he got my back instead. He grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the side. He didn't see where he threw me though, but I hit the tree pretty hard. I let out a painful yip

_Sarah!_ Jacob yelled.

My yip snapped Sam out of his anger trance. I shook his head like he was shaking off a bad shiver. Jacob ran up to me with Sam behind him. Jacob leaned in close to me He nudge his nose into my jaw lifting me head up a little I dropped my head down onto the ground, he whimpered gently.

_Sarah, please wake up._ Jacob said.

_Sarah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just upset about Emily that's all. Forgive me. _Sam said.

_Ugh. _I said getting up. There was a sharp pain between my shoulder blades. I let out another painful yip. Jacob leaned in towards me sniffing at my fur. Out of instinct he licked my shoulder blades trying to ease me pain.

_It's ok Sam. I know your worry about Emily. I know how protective you wolves can get over your mates._ I reassured him.

_Sarah I think we should go home. You need to relax._ Jacob said.

_No I have to tell Sam. _I said. Jacob sighed. _Ok but afterwards we're going home._ Jacob said.

_Right. _I said. I looked up at Sam. _Today at Claire's party I noticed Emily was acting kind of distant. I didn't notice it in my human form but I did notice it in my fox form. When I looked over at you, you were staring at her. I wondered why you hadn't noticed it. That's when I realized. You couldn't have you were a human too. _I explained.

Sam was silent for awhile. We could all tell what he was thinking though. That what I said doesn't really help him. A memory flashed before my eyes and everyone knew I had something else to say.

_What was that?_ Quil asked.

_Crap I meant to tell you guys this early, but I got distracted by Emily. After Quil had yelled at me I ran away. I found a tree to hide under. While I was under that tree I heard a couple of people talking outside. They were talking about revenge or something. I only heard one of their names. Corliss. They were defiantly vampires. Their scent was too sweet for me._ I explained.

_Sarah why didn't you tell us this earlier?_ Sam asked.

_I told you I got distracted._ I explained.

_If vampires are roaming our lands that should be the first thing you should tell us. Who knows Emily could be dead now!_ Sam said. _Everyone start searching for anything that smells like a vampire. Jacob take Sarah home so she can heal. The rest of you spread out. _Sam said.

All of the wolves nodded and ran off. Jacob gently helped me up and helped me walked back to our house. The walk home was silent but we knew exactly what each other were thinking._ I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner Jacob. I knew I should have, but it honestly did slip my mind when you and Quil were fighting and Emily being so Zombie like. _I said.

_I know you're sorry, Sarah. Don't worry we'll find her. Let's just worry about getting you home and all healed up._ Jacob said. _Right_ I agreed.


	6. Chapter 6 Kim

I wanted to help Sam find Emily, so I helped by doing the one thing I hated the most, talk to the vampires. I'd have to do it on my own though, Jacob was busy on patrol that day, Billy was over at the Clearwater's, and Paul and Rachel were busy doing whatever it is their doing. Jacob never tells me what they're doing he says that whatever it is it's probably better that we don't know.

I stripped my clothes off and tied my favorite blue cotton dress around my right thigh. I quickly changed into my fox form, shaking myself feeling my fur fly free. Jacob left one of our windows opened and I never bothered closing it. Which was actually a good thing since I couldn't close the front door. I jumped through the window and landed somewhat gracefully on the ground. I dug my nails into the ground as I bolted towards the Cullen's.

I could see where Jacob was and what he was thinking. He was at the ever edge of La push right next to first beach. He was watching people playing in the water. His thoughts were on me now. I could tell he sensed me.

_Hey Sarah. Got tired of being cooped up in the house?_ Jacob asked.

_That and I want to help Sam find Emily._ I replied.

_How do you plan on doing that?_ He asked.

_Who better to know about vampires than vampires themselves? I'm going to see if the Cullen's know about any other vampires roaming around._ I said.

_What? Are you sure? I mean are you sure you want to go to them by yourself? I could go with you if you want. _He suggested.

_No thank you Jacob. I'm a big girl I can handle it. They won't hurt me remember. _I said.

_True. Just be careful ok Sarah? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you._ He said.

_I will don't worry._ I reassured him.

_Keep me updated on where you're at. Ok? _He asked.

I chuckled lightly at his concern._ Ok dad._ I joked.

_You made a joke. I'm so proud of you! _He teased.

_I learn from the best._ I said.

* **

I came up the same familiar large white house I had been to so many times before. As I walked up the driveway Bella opened the front door. She crinkled her nose at me but still smiled. I opened my mouth to keep her scent from hurting my nose. Bella stepped aside to let me walk into the house.

"Hello Sarah." Her voice was musical and soothing.

I nodded and walked into the house. Bella quickly stride in front of me, opened a door near the useless kitchen. She closed the door behind me, and I quickly changed into my human form. After untying the dress from my thigh I slipped it on. When I opened the door the scent of the vampires hit me harder than it did before. I clapped my hand to my nose. Bella was standing in front of the door. She had her hand over her nose too. I chuckled, she smiled.

"So what brings you here Sarah?" Bella asked. We walked to the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat on one end, while Bella sat at the other end. I dropped my hand a breathed through my mouth. Bella still had her hand at her nose.

"I was actually wondering if any of you know anything about any vampires that have been roaming around lately?" I asked.

She sat there for a moment before answering, than she shook her head. "I haven't noticed any other's you'll have to ask Alice. She's upstairs." Bella said. I nodded and got up for the couch. I could tell Bella was trying to get me away from her, but at least she was being nice about it. I headed up the stairs, still breathing through my mouth. Once I got to the top of the stairs, the first door to my left opened. I glared at the person who stood at the doorway.

Edward stood there staring at me expectedly. He knew I was here. He kept his arms to his sides. He was waiting for me to make the first move. I turned away from him walking further down the hallway.

"Alice isn't here." He said behind me. I turned slowly towards him on my heels. He had the same expecting look on his face.

"Then there's no longer a reason for me to be here." I said through my now clenched jaw.

He smirked lightly. "Follow me." He said. His voice was defiantly irresistible but it had no effect on me. I was in love with Jacob; no seductive voice could turn me from my mate. "Why should I?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to make a mense with you." He said. "There's no way you could make a mense with me, not after what you did." I said. My anger was bubbling up inside me. I felt my whole body shake. "I have something that I found on your sister. It belongs to you." He said. My shaking stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Follow me." Edward said walking down the hall towards me. He passed me and started heading towards a door that was at the far end of the hallway. He opened the door, but before he went in he looked over at me. "Are you coming?" He asked. I nodded slowly, and hesitantly I followed him.

Edward walked towards a large bookcase in the right side of the room. It was odd not seeing a bed in this room, but then again no it wasn't. I had forgotten that vampires don't sleep. He reached up and grabbed a small wooden box from the top shelf of the bookcase. He opened it up and pulled out a short leather string. Though it wasn't just a string, on the end of the string was a bear claw. It was exactly like the one Wendy gave me.

I took it gently, cradling it in my finger tips. I felt an odd carving on one side of the claw. I turned it over finding letters. I furrowed my brows together. _What does it say?_ I asked myself.

"It says Scarlett on it. That is your name isn't it?" Edward asked answering my question.

I sudden memory came flooding into my head. I remember I let Snaylor wear it, because she wanted to so badly. I let her wear it the day Edward hunted her. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. I did not know." He said. His voice was genuine and sincere. I nodded.

"Thank you. I have to go now." I said turning around. I ran out of the room down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't bother taking off my clothes. I changed quickly into my fox form. My dress shredded into pieces and fell as I ran off.

When I was far enough to where I knew I was alone, I stopped and laid down. Too many emotions where blocking my thoughts. Sorrow for my sister, gratefulness and anger towards Edward for keeping my necklace, and for what he had done to my sister. If I hadn't have calmed myself down I would have noticed Kim walking through the forest some twenty odd feet in front of me.

_Kim?_ I asked. I ran off following her.

_What was she doing out here all by herself?_ I asked myself.

And then one second she was ten feet in front of me the next she was gone. She disappeared into thin air. I sniffed the air, absolutely nothing was around. Even Kim's scent was gone it had just disappeared along with her. I knew I had to tell the others. I didn't want Jared mad at me too. Before I could cry out to them I heard Jared's howl ringing through the forest.

_Jared what's wrong? _I heard Leah ask.

_Kim left_. Jared's voice was mournful.


	7. Chapter 7 The voice

_But I just saw her._ I said

_What?! _Jared said. The next thing we all saw was Jared running through the woods. We could all tell he was looking for me. I panicked I didn't know what do so I ran. I ran to where I saw Kim disappear. I felt Jared's anger build up.

_Here she disappeared here._ I said looking around the spot where she disappeared. _Not more than two minutes ago. _I said. _Jacob you were a wolf at the time weren't you? _I asked my mate.

_No I wasn't It was Jared turn to patrol, but when he never showed, so I went to his place. He was still in his human form. He was on his knee's his was gripping onto his heart. I change into my human form. He told me that Kim said she no longer wanted him that she found someon-_ Jacob was cut off by Jared.

_Sarah where are you? Why didn't you stop her?! _Jared yelled.

_I ran after to try and figure out where she was going but when I just close enough to her she just disappeared. Not a trace of her is around, not even her scent. _I explained.

_How could she just disappear? _Seth asked.

_I don't know but she did. I can't find another scent here either. _I said. I started sniffing around the ground around the trees, I even tried getting up one of them, but I ended up falling down. The pack came into the spot just as I fell to the ground.

_Do you really think this is the time for games? _Jared asked.

_I'm not playing I'm trying to find Kim's scent._ I said rather annoyed.

The other wolves sniffed around the area as well, but they could find anything either. I heard the low growl in Jared's throat. Jacob walked over to me protecting me just in case Jared got anger and wanted to take it out on me.

_Are you sure it was here?_ Jared asked trying to stay calm.

_I'm positive._ I said.

_It can't be it's too far for a human to walk within two minutes. What were you doing out here anyways? _Jared asked. I could hear the suspicion in his voice. That angered me.

_Are you suggesting I had something to do with Kim's disappearing?_ I asked walking past Jacob. I walked right up to Jared and growled at him. It wasn't much of a threat he was three and a half feet taller than me.

_I love Kim. I would do anything to keep her safe, and you know it. She's part of our pack, and we protect each member in our pack._ I said turning around to Sam and Quil. _And that goes for you two as well. I love Claire and Emily too much._ I said walking back next to Jacob. Sam sighed. _She's right_. _We can't go accusing our pack members without proof. _Sam said. _We're going to have to keep an eye on Rachael, Claire, and Sarah. Sarah you're going to have to work with us on this one. If anything odd happens to you have to tell us right away. _Sam said. I could feel the demand of the Alpha behind that command.

_Right._ I said.

_Quil go to Claire stay by her side. Do not let her out of your sights. Paul the same goes for you with Rachael. Jacob from now on Sarah goes with you on patrol. _Sam said.

_Right._ We all said in unison.

***

Later that night as Jacob was sound asleep snoring like he did every night I was up trying to think of a logical explanation of why the girls left. _Why would they leave someone who would give their own lives for them?_ I asked myself.

_Because someone else could give them something more._ A strange voice said in my head said. It was vaguely familiar I had defiantly heard it before but where? It kind of sounded like my own but slightly different. It beautiful and feminine it almost brought tears to my eyes

_Something that their current lovers can never give them, their freedom. _The voice said.

_Freedom why would they need their freedom? _I asked the voice.

_Being constantly smothered by your lover, not getting a moment peace, having that sense of restriction. _The voice said.

_It's not like that. Jacob does it because he loves and cares for me. He doesn't want me harmed._ I explained.

_Does he love you? The way I see it he's trying to keep you chained down he's trying to suppress the fox in you until your nothing but a pathetic human. Long forgotten the freedom of being an animal running through the forest. Not being brought down by human complications of work, reading, writing, trying so hard to adjust to this life, and for what having the others yell at you for trying to be responsible for Claire. You could find someone better._ The voice said.

_Who is this?_ I asked. But there was silence in my head again.

_That's was very weird. _I thought to myself. I thought about what the voice had said. It was kind of right. I did hate to have to learn to read and write and I had also been a human more than I had been a fox. This was all for Jacob, because I loved him right? What hell am I saying! Of course I love him. I wouldn't have tried so damn hard to get this body for him if I didn't? Shame on me for ever thinking that! But the voice did kind of have a point.

When I woke up I had my left arm draped over Jacob's chest. _See that's a sign that I still love him. Even in my sleep I still reach for Jacob._ I thought, sighing in relief. I saw his lips curl up into a playful smile.

"Morning." I whispered kissing his temple.

He pulled his arm out from under me and wrapped it around me squeezing me gently. "Morning." He said kissing me temple back. "How long have you been awake?" I asked. "Long enough to hear you moan out my name in your sleep." He said. I hid my face in his chest to hide my blushing.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." My voice was muffled as I spoke into his chest. With his palm he lifted my head from his chest.

"If it's got something to do with me it's defiantly my business. So what were we doing? Was it something like this?" Jacob said. He let go of me, threw my arm off him, and sat up in bed. He grabbed me by my right arm and right thigh, and pulled me into the center of the bed. He shifted my leg so he was sitting in between my knees. He smirked at me and laid on top of me. My face was radiating heat. I was blushing so much it was burning my face. Jacob started laughing. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

"You jerk!" I yelled.

"But you still love me." He said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

I wondered though. Did he love me?


	8. Chapter 8 Quil

After the Kim incident Jacob decided it was best for us to move back into Billy's home, which I didn't mind at least Billy let me do things. See Jacob was so paranoid now that he constantly followed me everywhere I went, if I didn't do something that he first approved of then I couldn't do it. The only time I was able to be my original self was when I was on patrol with Jacob even then I could do much, I could only keep by his side and that was it. If I needed to do anything he had to be by my side. I'm not complaining about the devotion just complaining about my personal space that Jacob has been violating for the past couple of days.

Sam and Jared have been getting worse. Sam's been really agitated lately. Jacob says it's best to not talk to him, for my own safety. Most of the wolves of my pack are angry with me. Jared, poor Jared he's been a ghost of himself. He won't eat; he won't sleep not until he's found Kim. The other wolves are starting to get pretty bad too. Paul won't let Rachael leave the house, nor will he let anyone come over. Quil goes to Claire's kindergarten to watch her. I asked if I could come with him. I was just curious to see how a school was, but both Jacob and Quil thought it was a bad idea. This constant sheltering is driving me insane.

I have to keep telling myself that Jacob is only doing this because he cares about me and doesn't want anything to happen to me. Only problem is that every time I tell myself that that lousy voice keeps telling me he's being selfish he only cares about what he wants, and doesn't give a rat's ass about what I want. I try my best to not think about the voice when we're in our animal forms.

"Sarah you know you don't have to be a human now, you know that right? Jacob's asleep." Billy said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble." I said fidgeting with lower hem of my shirt.

"You're not leaving the house Sarah. Besides what can Jacob do? I'm his old man." Billy said.

I couldn't help but smile. Billy always seemed to make things better with his positivity. I didn't say anything. I just got up and walked towards the hallway. I crept past our bedroom and headed into the bathroom. I pulled my shirt over head. Before I started taking the rest of my clothes off I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I was just having a bit of fun you know that right?_ A voice from my memories rang through my head. I shivered. His deep red eyes weren't easy to forget. I honestly thought I felt a strong gripped around my muscles, but it stopped once I moved hand towards the mirror. I wiggled off my jeans and everything else.

I watched myself changed in the mirror. I started shrinking and get furrier as I shrank. Pretty soon I was three from the floor. I pushed the bathroom door open, crept down the hallway, and walked into the living room where Billy patiently waited for me.

"There's the girl I remember. Are you feeling better?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. I jumped into his lap and curled myself up. He stroked my fur gently.

"I know that what Jacob's doing must be very frustrating for you Sarah but you have to remember he's very worried about you. He doesn't want you out of his sights. He wants to make sure you'll stay with him." Billy explained.

_So he's suffocating you because he's worried you. _The voice said_ Well that's an odd way of showing someone you care._ It said. I growled at the voice. _Come come. You can't tell me that you don't feel that way._ The voice said.

_Shut up I'm not listening to you. If Billy says Jacob's worried about me than Jacob's worried about me. Billy would never lie to me! _I screamed at the voice.

_Tsk Tsk. So hostile. Besides big deal he's worried about you. That doesn't mean he loves you._ The voice said.

_SHUT UP!_ I screamed. The voice was gone again. _I must be going insane. I'm hearing voices. _I thought to myself.

_What kind of voices? _Quil's voice spoke to me

I gasped. I prayed that he didn't hear the conversation between me and the strange voice. _Oh sorry. I was just singing a song had heard. I can't remember the melody but I know some of the words._ I lied.

_You're weird Sarah, and very unstable. You're also a bad liar. What are you doing in your fox form? Won't Jacob be angry at you? _Quil asked.

_Billy said I don't have to be a human because Jacob's asleep. _ I said.

_You sound just like a kid._ Quil said.

_So? _I said.

_Oh nice come back._ Quil teased.

_Aw shut up!_ I huffed.

Quil just laughed at my frustration. _Come on Sarah you know I'm only teasing you. _He said. _Whatever you just like being mean to me_. I said._ True but I don't mean anything by it_. He said. _So the thing with Claire that was just teasing?_ I asked. I heard him sigh.

_Look Sarah I'm really sorry about that. It's just, well Claire's my future mate. Of course I'm going to be protective. I should have never said those things to you. I was just upset and worried something might have happened to Claire that's all._ Quil explained.

_Uh huh. So did Jacob put you up to this?_ I asked.

_Oh yeah he said if I didn't apologize to you, he'd rip my tongue out._ He said.

_Damn. Well maybe I just won't tell Jacob you apologize to me. _I said.

_You're evil, you know that Sarah?_ He asked.

_Whatever do you mean? _I said innocently.

_Yeah yeah yeah. I hope you get in trouble with Jacob for being a fox._ Quil retorted.

_I couldn't get in trouble with him he loves me._ I cooed.

_What about Billy?_ Quil asked.

_Ummm… _I said not thinking about Billy. _I'll just go change back._

_Ha! I got you! You can't say anything back! I won!_ Quil said celebrating his victory. I decided it was best to change the subject for my sake.

_So how's Claire?_ I asked. He was silent at first. He was contemplating on how to tell me, but I could already see what had been going on by his thoughts.

Claire had been very distant towards Quil. She barely wanted to play with him. She had excluded him from a club she had just made up. The only members had consisted of Claire herself and her stuff wolf, Rusty. I could feel the rejection in Quil's emotions.

_I'm sorry Quil._ I said.

_It's alright. How about you? How are things? _He asked.

_Do you have to ask? You already know how I'm feeling. _I said.

_Yeah, trapped. Sorry I don't know why I asked._ Quil said.

_It's ok guess we're just trying to make conversation now… Opps gotta go Jacob's waking up._ I said. I jumped down from Billy's lap and ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. Just as I got all of my clothes on, Jacob opened the bathroom door. He stared at me for a bit and then smiled. I smiled back at him. It was moments like this the moments where he's still happy to see me, make me know that he loves me.


	9. Chapter 9 Rachael

It's been a long boring week since I had seen anybody besides Jacob or Billy. Jacob and I don't even go on patrol anymore. He simply does not want me to leave. He has been getting Seth to take over his shifts.

Jacob, Billy and I were watching the game in our living room when we heard a knock at the front door. I was resting my head on Jacob's lap. We all looked at each other very confused. There was another knock at the door. This time I jump up from the couch and ran for the door. We hadn't had a visitor in a while, so I was a little excited. Unfortunately before I could get to the door Jacob already had his arm around my waist. He pulled me back and stepped in front of me.

"Jerk" I pouted. Jacob just laughed at me and opened the door.

I peered around Jacob to see who it was. My face light up with joy when I saw Paul and Rachael standing there. Paul was looking pissed off as usual, and Rachael well I've never seen Rachael so miserable before. I squeezed my way passed Jacob and ran up to Rachael wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. I heard her giggle and then she placed her hands on my back rubbing it gently. When I looked up she was smiling.

"What are you guys doing her?" I asked.

"Rachael wanted to get out of the house. I would only agree to it if you guys came along." Paul explained.

I gasped letting go of Rachael. I turned around on my heels to face Jacob. I clapped my hands together and entwined my fingers.

"Can we please, please pretty please go." I begged giving him my best 'fox' face. Jacob smiled for a bit but the smile disappeared. He looked up at Paul and Rachael.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"She wants to go to the mall…" Paul started.

"But not the one in Port Angeles, I want to go to the one in Victoria." Rachael said before Paul could finish.

"You want to go all the way to Canada to go to a mall?" Jacob asked.

"Not just any mall, The Bay. Sarah's never been to big mall like that before. I thought it would be good for her. You know to get her into the social standards of a human." Rachael said.

_Does everyone forget that I'm also a fox? _I asked myself.

_Of course they do. As I said before, they want to squish the animal out of you._ The voice said.

_Shut up._ I told it.

"Sarah are you listening?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my conversation.

"I told you the only way I'll let us go out is if you stick by me. That means no leaving my side if you find something interesting. If you want to go look at something tell me and we'll go together." Jacob said.

"I promise. I'll do anything you say just get me out of this house!" I said.

"Ok then let's go." Jacob said smiling.

"Yay!" I said trying to wrap my arms around Jacob. I was never successful with that.

***

After an hour drive to Port Angeles, a ninety minute ferry ride, and a ten minute drive we pulled up what Rachael called a mall. This place was enormous! This place had four stories of endless stores. The ceiling was glass and old iron chandeliers hung from the archway in the middle of the ceiling. The mall kind of reminded me of a picture I saw in a book about Italy. I wanted to see everything. I tried dragging Jacob everywhere, but he proved hard to drag anywhere.

"Come on are you supposed to make me happy!" I whined.

"You know you don't have to be so childish." He said laughing.

"Ah hush." I said still trying to drag him around. I stopped once I came to a store that I could actually read the letters. I could hear Rachael giggling behind me. "Would you like to go in?" She asked. I turned to Jacob. "Can we please go in?" I asked. Jacob looked over at the store and smiled. "Sure. Why not." Jacob said allowing me to pull him towards it.

The store was ironically called Jacob.

I've never liked wearing clothes with a lot of buttons and zippers but for some reasons I couldn't help but try on the clothes here, granted Rachael did have to help me get things on and off but for once I was having fun with clothes. The boys were a little bored sitting in hard uncomfortable chairs, but they're happy that we were happy.

"Hey Sarah do you think you can get me the top in a smaller size?" Rachael asked throwing me the blue top she just tried on from inside her fitting room. I was quick enough to catch it before it hit the ground. I walked around the store and looked for the blue top that was in my hands. I found Jacob and Paul sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs. I couldn't help but smile.

I slowly walked up to Jacob, pushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed it gently. He woke up with a snort. Jacob wiped the drool from his lips then smiled at me. "Are you having fun?" He asked stretching himself out. "Of course." I whispered. He smiled. "Good." He said kissing my cheek and then quickly falling back to sleep. If I didn't fall asleep as often as he did, I'd think it was strange he could fall so easily.

I walked around the store one more time, but I still couldn't find the top. That's when I realized the shirt didn't belong to the store. It was the shirt Rachael was wearing when she walked into this store. I just didn't realize it because she was wearing a jacket over it. I ran as quickly as I could to the fitting rooms.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." I heard her say as I crept up to Rachael's fitting room.

"Not as long as I have Love." A deep lyrical voice replied. I had heard this voice before.

"Please. I'm so miserable." Rachael said.

"All you have to do is say it Love." The other voice said.

"Please Thatcher take me away." Rachael said.

"As you wish." The person who I assumed Thatcher said.

_Holy Crap! I have to tell the boys!_ I thought. I turned around to run to them, but the second I turned around, I was stopped by a very beautiful teenage girl. She stood behind me with her arms crossed. Her skin was pale, her straight black hair reached all the down to the middle of her black. Her red eyes stared at me intensely.

_That stare! I've seen it before._ I thought.

"You're not going anywhere." She said. I suddenly recognized her voice, the voice I my head.

She smiled at my shock. I tried to get passed her but she stepped in my way. I tried pushing her aside but she just grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. She gripped unto my arm very tightly. I could hear the bone snapping in my arm. She quickly covered my mouth with her hand as to muffle my scream, just as she did so Rachael and 'Thatcher' walked out of the fitting room. Rachael looked over at me and the girl. Horror swept over her face. Thatcher looked at me with amusement.

For a second there I thought I was looking at Emerson, but Thatcher was slightly taller, he looked older than Emerson too. Thatcher had dark brown hair it was slightly longer than Emerson's but just as wavy. His pale skinned hand was resting on Rachael's shoulder.

_Why can't the boys smell them?_ I asked. I realized that I couldn't smell them either they just didn't have a scent. _How in the hell is that possible?_ I asked myself.

"Corliss, you know you're not supposed to hurt any of them until we have them all." Thatcher said calmly. Corliss rolled her eyes. "But we can't just let her go." Corliss said. "Your right. Knock her out." Thatcher said. "My pleasure." Corliss said. With the hand she was using to cover my mouth she grabbed onto my face pull it towards her. "Only two more left. See you in four weeks." Corliss said before slamming the back of my head into the wall behind me. She let go of me and I fell to the ground. Corliss walked away from me and stood next to Thatcher and Rachael.

"Come on let's go the other girls are waiting." Thatcher said to Rachael. All of a sudden they were gone. They had disappeared just like Kim had, but this time I was close enough what happened, I was close enough to catch them run off. That was the last thing I remember before I had blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10 Trust

When I woke up I was laying in large comfortable bed. My head was throbbing, I reached for the back of it, but all I felt was a small bump. I climbed out of the bed and headed towards the door. I slowly opened it up just enough to peer out into the hallway. My eyes went wide when I realized I was looking at the Cullens' hallway. I flung the door open and ran down the hallway. I ran straight for the door. Unfortunately I was caught before I could make it to the door. A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Sarah." Jacob said picking me up.

He carried me over to the couch and set me down. All of a sudden I heard several footsteps running towards the living room. All the wolves from the La Push pack minus Quil were now standing in the living room. Paul glared and ran for me, Jacob stood in his way.

"What did you do with her?!" Paul yelled trying to get past Jacob.

Two seconds later Edward was standing front of me as well. Paul just glared at him. Edward just smirked.

"I'm not going to get out of the way." Edward seemed to reply to Paul.

Paul's whole body started shaking. Jacob and Sam grabbed a hold of Paul and tried forcing him outside, but Paul refused.

"Not until she tells me what she did with Rachael!" Paul yelled.

"Paul she was unconscious when we found her. How could see have done anything with Rachael?" Jacob asked.

"She's a fox isn't she? She's a sneaky little bitch." Paul replied.

That little comment didn't sit well with Jacob. Jacob forced Paul outside, and threw him to the ground. I ran after the two of them. I watched as the two rolled around on the ground laying punches on each other. It wasn't long before they were both wolves at each other's throats.

_You find this attractive? Constantly fighting, and false accusations of something you didn't commit?_ The voice asked me.

_Shut up Corliss. I'm going to tell them everything, and then whatever it is your planning will be ruined._ I told her. She just laughed at me.

_I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice. We will have you, and Claire._ She said.

I was about to say something but I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Edward looking down at me. My eyes went wide.

_Did he hear Corliss too?_ I thought.

He slowly nodded, and then jumped in between the two wolves. Quickly he pulled the two apart. They snapped at him, but he didn't even wince. Edward dragged the two back into the house. I followed behind them quickly. Bella rushed over to them and handed both of them two towels. Both of them quickly changed and wrapped the towels around their waist.

"Now if you two are done. I think we should hear what happened from someone who was actually there." Edward said looking over at me. Bella put her arm around me and walked me over to the couch. She sat me down first and then she sat next to me.

Everyone listened closely as I told them exactly what happened to Rachael and me. I told them about Corliss and Thatcher and there plan to kidnap all of the imprints. How I've been hearing Corliss' voice in my head. How Thatcher looked like an older Emerson. I told them what Rachael said to Thatcher. I saw Paul's face turn white when I told them that. I told them that Corliss said that there was only two more girls left, and that she would see me in four weeks.

"That doesn't make any sense Emily, Kim, and Rachael said that they didn't want us anymore. Why would they have to kidnap you guys?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, and why couldn't we smell them when you two were in the fitting rooms?" Paul asked.

"What has Corliss been telling you?" Jacob asked.

I looked down at me hands, and sighed. "She said that you don't love me, that you're trying to make me forget the fox in me so that I'm nothing but a human, and…" I said swallowing hard. "…That I could find someone else someone better." I said closing my eyes.

"Have you told her that that's not true?" Jacob said.

I nodded. "I've been constantly fighting with her. Saying that she doesn't know what she's talking about." I explained.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Paul asked.

"She's not. I can hear Corliss' voice in Sarah's thoughts. I heard Sarah tell Corliss that she was going to tell all of you everything, and then they plans will be ruined." Edward said.

"You still didn't answer my other question." Paul said. I opened my eyes and I shrugged. "I don't know how you couldn't smell them. I couldn't smell them either." I explained. "That's not a very good answer." Paul said through gritted teeth.

"Well I don't know what else to tell you. That's what happened. There was nothing to them." I said raising my voice a little.

"Sarah how long has Corliss been talking to you?" Jacob asked. I looked down at my hands again. "The night Kim left." I said quietly.

"What! And you're just telling us this now?" Jared said.

"Sarah you we're supposed to tell us if anything odd happened to you. That's pretty damn odd." Sam said standing up. "If you had told us earlier maybe we could have saved Rachael." Paul said. I just sat there staring at my hands.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me?" I heard the pain in Jacob's voice. That made me look up, but I had regretted it once I did. "I… I don't know. I thought you thought I was crazy, or something." I explained.

"Sarah, I love you. I couldn't possibly think anything about you was crazy. I wish you would have told me. Now… now I don't know if I can entirely trust you. You hid something from me, something that could take you away from me. You… you just let it happen." Jacob said.

"No Jacob! I told Corliss she wasn't right. I knew you would never do anything to hurt me. I promise Jacob. I love you. I never want to be apart from you ever again." I said getting on my knees and wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms just hung at his sides. He pulled me off of him.

"You'll be safer here. Edward is indebted to you he won't let anything happen. I'll come by as often as I can to check up on you." Jacob said getting up from the couch. He walked out of the house. The others wolves followed behind him. After the last one left I curled into a ball on the floor and cried. Bella kneeled next to me and picked me up. I didn't care if she was vampire at that point I just cried into her chest. Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry Sarah it'll be ok. Jacob still loves you." Bella said.

"I…I should have told him Bella. I should have." I said through my sobs.


	11. Chapter 11 Hunt

After Jacob had left me in the care of the Cullens the minutes away from him seemed to melt into hours, hours to days, days until nearly a week and a half passed by. Jacob didn't visit me once. I found no reason to stay in my human form. Besides as A fox I could see where Jacob was at and how he felt, or so I thought. It seemed every time I searched for I'd come up empty. In fact I could hear any of the others wolves thoughts. They seemed to block me out. I didn't think they could do that.

Honestly without Jacob I felt there was no need to do anything, so I hide myself under the couch in the living room. Bella checked up on my almost every half hour. I could smell Bella and Edward in the living room with me. Bella was closest to me while Edward was on the other side of the room.

Bella lifted the couch up gracefully. It looked like it was light as a feather in her hand. She gently scooped me up and set the couch back down. Bella looked over me once then placed her hand to my side. I heard her sigh gently.

"She's underweight. She needs to eat." Edward said from across the room.

"We can't get her to eat unless she wants to." Bella said holding a bit closer to her.

I finally looked around the room. I had just been staring down at the ground the whole time. I looked up at Edward he was looking at me at first but his glanced shifted up to Bella he frowned slightly.

"You know how she feels don't you love?" Edward said.

I weakly lifted up my head at Bella. She was looking down at me sincerely with her dim golden eyes. Bella simply nodded still looking down at me.

"When… When I left." Edward said.

Bella closed her eyes, but I could see the pain in her expression. I pushed myself up at gently licked her chin. Her eyes snapped open, and she was looking down at me again. She smiled at me and stroked the fur on my head. I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach. For once I was actually paying attention to what my body was telling me.

_I'm hungry._ I thought.

Edward chuckled lightly.

"Let's take her on a hunt. I think we're all in need of replenishments." Edward said.

***

Hunting with vampires is a lot different than hunting with wolves. Vampires are very precise with their prey. I guess they don't like getting messy. Edward and Bella were both very fast even if I were up to full health I would not be able to keep up with them; Bella had to carry me the whole way.

Watching Edward take on the mountain lion was a one sided fight. The deadly beast didn't put up much of a fight. Within seconds the lion laid limp in his arms. Edwards set the lion down in front of Bella and me. I one quick motion Edward tore one of the lions limps off. Bella set me down and Edward placed the limp in front of me.

It seemed odd to eat an animal that normally hunted me, but it did taste very good. It didn't taste gamey like elk or moose do, and it was defiantly better than grasshoppers. As I ate Bella proceeded to hunt something down for herself. I tried not to pay attention Edward eating his meal. It was just too creepy watching him eat.

I had already become full from my meal. I had nearly eaten the whole thing. Edward had already finished his meal, and was on to his next one. I didn't want to follow him, and I didn't want to know what Bella was up to so I decided to venture off. I made sure not to go too far away from them. I kept talking to Edward to let him know where I was at.

I had found myself in a nice open clearing. The ground was wet under my paws which felt nice. The fox seemed to take over me at that point. I laid down at started rolling myself the cool dew of the grass. Before I was done however I felt a pounding in the ground, it felt several yards away. I flipped over on my stomach to see what it was.

Unfortunately for me I was down wind of the source of the pounding. The pounding seemed to get closer. I stood up getting ready to run if I needed to. I was frozen in my tracks when I saw it walk into my clearing, a large nearly full grown Black bear. My animal instincts told me to run, but the human in me started panicking so I could even hear them. The bear saw that I wasn't going to move so it took its opportunity to charge at me. I screamed as the massive bear ran towards me. Suddenly A large russet wolf was on the back of the bear sinking it's teeth into the bears back.

_Jacob! _I said I was both relived and happy at the same time.

Seconds later Edward and Bella were standing in the clearing. Bella jumped in front of me and Edward helped Jacob take down the bear. I honestly didn't see a reason why, Jacob was perfectly capable of taking it down himself. I peered from behind Bella so I could watch Jacob, but the second I did so the bear fell to the ground. Jacob and Edward let go of the lifeless animal. Jacob was back in his human form.

"You supposed to be watching her!" Jacob yelled towards Edward.

"We don't need to when you're always watching her." Edward said. Jacob was silent. He turned around changing back into the russet wolf. He started to run off. I quickly ran after him. I caught up to him quickly.

_Jacob! Jacob please stop. _I begged.

Surprisingly he did. I ran in front of him. He looked down at me with emotionless eyes. I walked closer to him and nuzzled into his front leg. He was stiff the whole time I nuzzled him. I was waiting for him to nuzzle me back but I'm pretty sure I would be waiting a very long time.

_Why haven't you visited me Jacob?_ I asked.

Jacob was silent.

_Why are you blocking me from your thoughts?_ I asked.

Jacob was silent.

_Jacob please answer me. _I said starting to cry.

Jacob was silent, but he was longer stiff. His ears dropped down and he looked at the ground. I stepped in the way of his view and looked up at him.

_Please Jacob don't leave me again. Please take me with you. I'm… I'm so sorry. I'll never keep anything from you again, just please don't leave. _I begged. I laid down and rolled over onto my back showing my submission. He leaned in and licked my lips. I quickly flipped back over at he started licking my eyes.

_Sarah I don't want to leave you either, but your safer here with the Cullens. I'm sorry I haven't come and visit you, but I promise I will. I just have to make sure that your safe before I can._ Jacob explained.

_But I'm safest when I'm with you._ I explained.

_Yeah right. I was sleep when Rachael was taken and you were nearly killed. Sarah All we know is that their vampires and that they can hide their scent and even talk to you. I can't protect you if I don't know where the enemy is at. That's why you're safest with the Cullens. The other vampires won't do anything while the Cullens are around._ Jacob said. He leaned down and nuzzled his big head into my side.

_I promise I'll visit you more. Just please don't venture like you did, and for god sake don't mope around under the couch. _Jacob said, I just chuckled at him. I was about to say something to him but I was topped by a very familiar scent. I turned my head towards the scent. Jacob smelt it too. We both looked down at each other. Jacob ran in the direction of the scent I followed close behind him.

_Claire!_ I screamed.


	12. Chapter 12 Claire

Jacob jumped in front of me, and I crashed in his legs. I backed away to look at him. He almost seemed mad at me for some odd reason. I tilted my head at Jacob rather confused. I tried to push my way past him, but he stepped in my way again. He growled at me this time. I backed away from him cowardly.

_Jacob? Jacob what are you doing?_ I asked.

_Sarah you're not going to follow me. _He said his voice was stern, and it did frighten me, but not enough to be concern for Claire.

_The hell I'm not. That's Claire. I'm tired of getting yelled at by everyone because I didn't protect my friends because I was there. I'm going to protect her._ I said.

_My main concern is you. They're not going to take you away from me! I'm not risking it by having you there._ Jacob Growled.

_Get out of my Jacob. I'm only going to tell you once._ I growled back.

_No._ He said simply.

I glared at my mate. It was a long shot but I had to protect Claire. I would have to disobey my mate. Unfortunately I forgot that Jacob could hear my thoughts. Before I had a chance to run past him Jacob had his jaw wrapped around my neck.

_You're not going anywhere._ He said. _Edward!_ Jacob called.

Seconds later Edward was standing in front of us. He arms were crossed tightly across his chest. Bella stood behind him. Her eye went wide as she saw Jacob grabbing onto my neck.

_Edward take Sarah back to your home. I don't want anything to happen to her. _Jacob said.

Edward nodded, and grabbed me from Jacob's grasped. I tried desperately to wiggle out of Edward's grip but he held onto me too tightly. I tried biting him but I only ended up hurting my teeth. One of my teeth actually broke off. I yipped loudly. Jacob was about to run off when he heard me. He turned around and growled at Edward.

Edward smirked at Jacob. "Sarah tried biting me, but she only ending up breaking one of her teeth out." Edward explained picking up my tooth that had broken off, from the ground. I could start to taste the blood that was now filling my mouth. I held my mouth shut trying to keep all the blood in. I didn't want Edward or Bella to smell it.

I didn't want to leave Claire, but with a mouthful of blood who knows what Vampire I would attract to her if I was near her.

_Just get me to Carlisle._ I said. _Jacob do whatever to takes to protect Claire._ I said.

Jacob nodded and he ran off towards Claire sent. I looked up at Edward. _Quick Edward my mouth's filling up._ I said. Edward was off before I could finish that sentence. We were at the Cullens' house in less than a minute. Bella was in front of Edward. She quickly opened the door for us. Carlisle was upstairs in the kitchen talking to Esme. Edward set me on the counter in front of him.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Carlisle asked.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My mouth was completely full. I opened my mouth and let the Blood spill all over the counter. Esme jumped back clasping her hand over her nose and mouth and Carlisle picked me up. He walked me over to the sink and started washing out me mouth.

"Edward quickly wash up the blood. Make sure to use bleach to get rid of the smelled." Carlisle commanded. Edward nodded and began cleaning up the blood. Carlisle opened my mouth up wide to inspect the source of the blood.

"Esme go grab my bag." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded and ran up the stairs Bella followed behind her to get away from the smell. Esme was down the stairs carrying the black bag in her right hand. She set the bag down next to Carlisle, and ran back up the stairs.

I couldn't exactly see what Carlisle was doing. I could see past my snout, but I could definitely feel the pinching sensation in my gums. A few seconds later I couldn't feel anything. I tried not to watch what Carlisle was grabbing for after that. I just kept my focus on Jacob and the other wolves. Quil's emotions are what I felt the most. His anger seemed to rip right through my body. I had to try hard not to bite down on Carlisle's hand.

"Your all stitched up Sarah." Carlisle was stuffing a cotton ball where my now missing tooth was at. "Just don't lick at the stitches, ok?" Carlisle said. I closed my mouth and nodded. I looked down at my paws. I saw the broken chunks of teeth Carlisle had to pull out. "Also try not to change for awhile. It might rip the stitches out." He said.

Carlisle picked me up and set me on the ground. "Go lay down for a while Sarah. It should take you too long to heal." Carlisle said cleaning up the mess on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the living room. I didn't want to be cooped up in this house. There had to be an open window in here somewhere.

I tried to find myself an open window or door but everything was locked. My guess is that Bella figured I'd want to escape. After finally being defeated the locked windows I decided to lay down on the couch.

The door flew open as I had just rested my head on my paws. Jacob was standing at the door. The other wolves of the La push pack were standing behind him. They all walked in with a defeated look on their face. I sat up quickly. Jacob plopped himself down on the couch next to me. I immediately jumped in his lap to make room for the other wolves. Edward and Bella walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

Quil was the first to speak. "Claire's gone."

"Claire said that I was being mean to Sarah, and that she didn't like it. She said that those people said that they'd treat her friends better than I would, and she believed them. Claire said that she didn't want to see my ugly face ever again." Quil explained.

I crossed the laps of Jacob, Sam, and Seth to get over to Quil. I nuzzled myself into his chest. He smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry." He whispered to me. I lifted my head up to lick his cheek.

_It's ok._

"Guys. Sarah's the only one left. We only have two and a half weeks until they come and get her. We're going to have to patrol the Cullens house at all times." Sam said. "Jacob, you can have the first shift. La push is still going to be patrolled as well so Seth your watching our town tonight. We'll switch off switches every night. It's going to be tough on us but…" Sam's voice trailed off. He was staring at the door way. We all looked it was well.

"What's with all the glum faces?" Renesmee asked.


	13. Chapter 13 Vampire story

Renesmee stood at the door with her hand on her hip. She was wearing a white cotton dress that flow in the light breeze that came in from the doorway. "Renesmee!" Bella said happily. Bella ran up to her daughter, embracing her into a hug. When Bella let go she looked down at Renesmee. Bella's face seemed to get brighter. Renesmee smiled and nodded her head. She gently placed her hands on her stomach. She was cradling a small but defined bump on her stomach.

"How long?" Bella asked.

"It's only been two days." Renesmee replied.

I was curious at that point I jumped off Quil's lap and trotted over to Renesmee. She looked down at me and smiled. I stood up on my hind legs and rest my forepaws on her legs. Bella squatted down and picked me up. I craned my neck to get closer to Renesmee's belly. Bella lowered me down and I was able to press my ear against her stomach. I felt a gentle nudge against my cheek. I licked at the nudge, Renesmee smiled. She took me from Bella's arms and walked me over to the couch. Sam stood up and let Renesmee sit in his spot.

Jacob looked down at me and Renesmee's bump. This time I felt a nudge against my shoulder. I nuzzled my face against the bump. For a moment I swore I felt the nudge brisk down my side, like it was petting me. Edward had just walked into the living room when Renesmee sat down. The look on his face let us all know he knew Renesmee was pregnant.

"Where's Benjamin?" Bella asked.

"Here" He said calmly as he as he stood at the door. He had his bag over his shoulder and Renesmee's suitcase in his other hand by his side. Bella opened her arms to hugs Benjamin. He smiled setting their bags down in the living room. He wrapped his arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. After letting go he walked over to Renesmee and placed his hand on her side. His fingertips gently touched her Belly.

Seeing those two together reminded me of their wedding day. They did look happy together standing up at the altar. I smiled to myself remember how handsome Jacob looked in his tux. I snickered remembering how far apart he and Rosalie were when they walked down the aisle. Then I remembered Alice and Benjamin's best man, Emerson.

"It's your fault!" I screamed, jumping off of Quil's lap. I stood taller than the newly furnished coffee table Esme had just put in. It would have been funny to see Quil face as my naked body stood in front of him but at that point I didn't care. I was too mad at Benjamin.

I was quickly draped in a soft blanket, and a warm pairs of arms. "Sarah?" Jacob asked behind me. I didn't look back though.

"What are you talking about?" Benjamin asked.

"If you hadn't of had Emerson as your best man none of this would have happened!" I screamed.

Like a vampire he showed no emotion, no regard for his actions. He didn't care that her tore this pack apart or at least turned the pack on me. Renesmee however still being half human showed some compassion, more confusion than anything but it was better than Benjamin's expression.

"Benjamin what is she talking about?" Renesmee asked.

"Benjamin. Tell them what you just thought." Edward said.

Benjamin sighed then cleared his thought. "I've know Emerson and his siblings since I was first changed. In fact it was his sister, Corliss that changed me. I was part of their coven for awhile but I had broken away from it when I met Renesmee and her family. It was difficult to leave them. They had refused at first, but finally they let me leave. The only thing they asked was that Emerson was to be my best man." Benjamin explained.

"Ok that doesn't explain why the girls were kidnapped." Quil said.

"What girls?" Renesmee asked.

"All the imprints have been kidnapped. All except Sarah, she's next." Quil said. His voice got low when he spoke of me.

"Benjamin is there anything about these siblings we should know about?" Edward asked.

Benjamin stood silently for awhile. After a few minutes of silence Benjamin had finally showed a single emotion, horror.

"Yes, there is. Thatcher, Emerson's older brother used to tell me stories about their family before they were turned into vampires. Before I had come along they're family had lived here a very long time ago. They were all turned into vampires together, by the same vampire. Thatcher says he doesn't remember the vampire who did it but he was glad none of his family members were killed." Benjamin began.

"Anyway one night their father went out hunting and he never came back. Their mother was worried and went looking for him. Thatcher, Corliss, and Emerson were worried about her so they followed her. They followed her to this tribe where they watched they their mother killed and destroy the people of the tribe. They were proud of their mother as she destroyed a boat of humans as they tried to get away. They also watched they mother being killed by several man who had turn into wolves." Benjamin finished.

Sam stood up quickly. He was shaking so bad you could feel the ground shake under him. "Their parents are the cold ones our ancestors killed." He said through clenched teeth. "They're taking the revenge out on us." Sam said.

"Kind of like a mate for a mate." Bella said quietly.

Same finally seemed to calm himself down. "Benjamin do you know where they're staying?" Sam asked. "They moved after Renesmee and I were married. They didn't tell me where." Benjamin explained. "What about their powers?" Jacob asked.

"Emerson has the ability to control your actions; he can make you do anything he wants you to. Corliss can speak to you through thoughts and vice versa. Thatcher's is a perfect stealth tool. He can hide his scent or anyone's scent." Benjamin explained.

"That's explains why we couldn't smell them in the fitting room." Paul said almost ashamed.

"What do we do?" I asked. My voice was quivering. Jacob held me tighter trying to comfort me.

"We have to hide you. Somewhere where vampires can't go. Someplace sunny." Sam said.

"Pheonix." Bella said.

"No, not there. Somewhere else." Jacob said.

"What about Palm Springs?" I suggested.

"What? Why there?" Quil asked.

"Well Bugs Bunny keeps saying it's a nice sunny place. Why else would he try so hard to get there?" I asked. Quil rolled his eyes at me. "We're going to send you to Palm Springs based off of a cartoon rabbit?" Quil asked.

"Why not? I can't be that far away." I said.

"It's in southern California. That's pretty damn far." Quil said.

"Oh that's not that far. That's what a fourteen day trip on foot? Big deal." I said swiping my hand at Quil.

"It's actually not a bad idea. It's close enough for the vampire to not notice but far enough for Sarah's safety." Jacob said. My eyes lit up. "So we're actually going?" I asked turning around to face Jacob.

"As long as it's alright with Sam." Jacob said looking over at him. "Please, please, please Sam?" I begged. Sam sighed and shifted his weight to his left leg. "Alright you can go but Jacob. You have to stay at her side. The rest of us will work with the Cullens and try to find out where the siblings are." Sam said. "Yay!" I screamed grabbing Jacob by his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

_Where do you think you're going?_ Corliss spoke to me.

"Jacob, Jacob she's talking to me again." I said stopping in my tracks.


	14. Chapter 14 Sarah

"What is she saying?" Jacob asked. He walked from behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing them. I cover my ears with my hands trying to block out Corliss' thoughts.

_You could do better. You could be happier. You could leave the filthy mutt for a man that could please you so much more. Leave him, Leave him, LEAVE HIM!_ She practically screamed.

"NO!!!" I shouted.

"Sarah! What is she saying?" Jacob asked again. I could hear the worry in his voice. He pressed his body against mine. "Please, Please tell me." He whispered in my ear.

_You could do better. Leave him or we'll kill the wolf girls._

My eyes went wide. _Don't you touch a hair on their heads._ I told Corliss. I heard her laughing. She had me right she wanted me, and I knew it but I didn't want to put the girls in danger. I sighed to myself.

_I can't leave Jacob though. _I said.

_You must not care for your friends then. Hmm ok I think I'll drink the little one first._ She said.

_No! Please don't hurt Claire._ I begged.

_Then leave the mutt. Break his heart to save your friends. _She said cruelly.

_I…I… I'll do what you want just don't hurt the girls._ I said finally giving up.

_That's a good little girl. _Corliss said.

After a long period of silence Jacob shook me hard trying to get me to answer him I snapped out of it for a little bit. I just stared at Jacob blankly. "Well?" Jacob asked. "What did she say?" Jacob asked.

_Tell him you can't understand me._ Corliss said.

"I can't understand her." I replied. "What do you mean you can't understand her?" Jacob asked.

_Tell him my voice is fading, like I no longer have a connection with you._

"It's like… She's fading or something. Her voice is getting quieter." I replied.

"Maybe she doesn't have that much control over her powers." Seth said.

"She's a seven hundred year old Vampire. I think she's had plenty of control over her powers." Sam said looking over at Seth. "Well maybe she's losing control over Sarah." Seth explained.

"I think Seth may be correct. Corliss' voice is almost at a whisper. I can't understand her either." Edward said. My eyes went wide for a second.

_Edward can't hear you either? _I asked.

_That's the beauty of my power. Only those I chose can hear my voice. _She said.

_But Edward said he heard your voice before. _I said.

_That was before I knew he could hear my voice, now it just sounds like a murmur to him. _Corliss said.

_Now let's talk about how you're going to leave him. Hmm it's got to be something public. Something where everyone can watch him suffer. If we do it here everyone is going to stop you, before we can get to you. I know run out of the house in a panic like I said utterly hurtful._ Corliss said.

_You already did. You told me to leave him._ I growled.

_Perfect. Use that! Run out of the house crying._ Corliss said.

_But…_ I started.

_Do it now or the little one dies!_ She said starting to get angry.

"NO!!!" I screamed pushing Jacob back so he couldn't grab onto me. I headed for the open door as quick as I could. Luckily I made it out without them catching me. I just started running for the forest trying to get away from the house as quick as possible.

_Where am I going? _I asked.

_Just keep running until they catch you._ Corliss said.

I did as I was told. I kept running through the forest. I actually got pretty far it took Jacob and everyone ten minutes to catch me. I was stopped by Jacob's grip on my wrist. He tugged on me to get me to stop.

"Sarah, Sarah what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him. I had to look away. He looked frightened, worried, concerned and pleading. I could tell he wanted me to tell him everything was alright, that nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong, but I couldn't tell him that. If I wanted to save my friends I'd have to lie to him.

It didn't take long for everyone to almost surround us. There was a ten foot gap between Sam and Paul. The La push pack, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Benjamin formed a small somewhat around us.

_This is it. I want you to do exactly as I say, and say exactly what I want you to say._ Corliss said. _I want you to rip your wrist away from the mutt, like your disgusted that he's even touching you. _She said.

I took one big gulp and ripped my hand out of Jacob's grip. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Sarah?" He asked. "What… What are you doing?" He asked.

_Oh I love this! Tell him that you've had it with him. Tell him that he's confined you into this pathetic human, that you can find someone else who would let you be you. _Corliss said.

"I've had it with you Jacob. You've confined me into pathetic human. I can find someone else who would let me be me." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"What? Sarah…" Jacob's voice started to trail off.

_Tell him that you don't want him anymore. Tell him you've never wanted him. That you just felt bad the Renesmee dumped him._

_No please don't make me say it. _I begged.

_SAY IT!!! _Corliss screamed. _And be vicious about it. We want to him suffer._ She said.

"I don't want you anymore! I never did! I Just felt bad because She dumped you!" I screamed pointing at Renesmee. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They just started rolling down my cheeks.

_Tell him your leaving him and you never want to see him again. Then after you say that we'll come and get you right in front of him._

I could see Jacob's heartbreaking in front of me. Jacob fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around me waist. "No! No Sarah don't leave." He whispered.

_Push him off you and say it._ Corliss said.

I did want I was told. My whole body was shaking. I was upset and angry that they were making me do this to my mate. My mate who gave up human life to be a wolf with me. My mate who loved me so deeply that he would risk his own life for me. My mate who was so passionate and caring towards me whenever we made love. These bloodsucking monsters were enjoying seeing him and the other wolves suffer.

_What the hell are you waiting for? Do it now!_ Corliss yelled.

I took one last deep breath before. I said my death sentence.

"I'm leaving you Jacob, and I never want to see you again." I said in a low voice.

Jacob looked up at me. I saw his eyes starting to fill up with tears. He shook his head. "No Sarah. I won't let you leave." He said holding onto me tighter.

_Tell him to let go and push him off._

"Let go of me." I said pushing him off, but before I could one of my tears dripped off my cheek and landed on his. Jacob fell backwards into the ground. He laid there for two seconds and then got on his knees.

"Please Sarah don't." He raised his voice a little.

Someone had landed behind me. I didn't turn around to look and see who it was. I just felt a cold arm wrap across my chest. I didn't even bother looking behind me. I just kept looking down at Jacob. He didn't look mad he just looked numb and hurt.

"Looks like she made her decision mutt, and a very good one at that." A lyrical voice behind me said. "Emerson!" Benjamin said. "Just having a bit of fun." Emerson said. I could hear several growls around me. I didn't look around, I was still focused on Jacob.

"Sarah, you traitor!" Paul yelled. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Emerson picked me up bridal style and quickly jumped away from the group. He jumped in a near-by tree. "Say Bye Sarah." He said out loud for all of them to hear. "Because you'll never see them again." He whispered to me. As he jumped away I looked back finding Jacob still on the forest floor, this time his tears rolled down his cheeks, he touched the spot where my tear had fallen on his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15 Stone house

Emerson travelled so fast I couldn't see where we were going blurred colors of different shades of green flew by us. I could feel the temperature drop as we travelled farther away from Jacob. Splashes of white seem to blur into our surroundings. It was also getting harder to breath. I never bothered looking forward I kept staring behind us. I can still see Jacob's face, it was burned into my eyelids every time I blinked.

Emerson had stopped for a few seconds. We were standing in front of a small broken done stone house. He set me down and dragged me into the house. The snow crunched under my stumbling bare feet. Corliss and Thatcher were sitting at a small round wooden table playing a game of cards. Corliss looked up at me and grinned evilly at me. She got up from the table and went to move for me. Thatcher grabbed her by the arm and forced her back down into her chair. She glared over at him.

"But we have them all now! You said once we had them all we could eat them." Corliss said.

"You really want to eat her. She smells repulsive." Emerson said looking down at me.

Corliss sniffed the air towards me. She shook her head in disagreement. "She just smells like the wolves. Like the others girls did. Just hose her off and put her with the rest of them." Corliss said slumping down into her chair.

Emerson dragged me through the small living room. The room was cold and dirty. It looked like this place only had been lived in for a couple of months. Emerson pushed opened a door that led to a filthy bathroom. He opened the shower door, threw me in and turned on the water. The water was freezing against my skin. He grabbed a bar of soap from a cabinet above the toilet.

"Here." He said tossing it to me.

I caught it, looked at the soap and looked up at him. He closed the bathroom door and leaned his back against it. "Well, start washing yourself. I'm not leaving you in here all by yourself. Don't want you to get away." Emerson said crossing his arms.

Slowly and hesitantly I started washing myself, but never once did I look away from Emerson. He smirked as he watched me. "You know you're not like the other girls. There's something different about you. I just haven't figured it out… yet." His voice was beautiful and cruel.

"Where are the girls?" I demanded.

"Don't worry you'll see them. As soon as you wash the god awful scent of that wolf of you, you can see them." Emerson said smirking. A low growl came from my throat. Emerson just chuckled at me. "You've been around that damn wolf for too long your starting to mimic him." Emerson said.

I turned off the water after I was finished washing myself. Emerson threw a towel at me. It hit me so hard in the chest that the force of his throw threw me into the back wall of the shower. "Here put these on." Emerson said pointing to some bunched up cloths on the bathroom sink. As I pulled the shirt on I noticed to smelt like hemlock. After I got dressed Emerson grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the bathroom. He dragged me past Corliss and Thatcher. "You didn't hose her down to well. She still smells like those wolves." Thatcher said placing two card down and taking two more from the deck. Emerson ignored Thatcher and unlocked a metal door just on the other side of Corliss and Thatcher. There was a small glass window in the door. Emerson opened the door and threw me in. He slammed the door behind me. After I heard the door lock I looked around the room. The room was pitch black I couldn't see anything.

All of a sudden I was pinned to the ground someone was sitting on top of me. I felt their hands grip around my neck. Their grip tightened around my throat. I grabbed the arms and threw them off of me. Suddenly the light flickered on and I saw who was trying to choke me.

"Emily!" I screamed running over to her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly embracing her in a hug. "Sarah!" Emily said gasping for air. I let go of her a blushed sheepishly. "Sarah!" I heard a familiar high pitched voice say. A small pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Claire your ok!" I said looking down at the little six year old on my waist. I looked around the room. All girls were staring at me with relived looks on their faces. Kim and Rachael rushed towards me. Both of them wrapped their arms around me.

"Are you guys ok? They haven't hurt you have they?" I asked frantically.

Kim, Rachael, and Emily looked down at their hands. "What have they done?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. Kim covered her face with her hands and started crying. Rachael starting rubbing Kim's back trying to comfort her. I turned to Emily. "Thatcher and Emerson haven't…." My voice trailed off. Emily quickly looked up at me then down at her hands again. She nodded slowly. I shot up from the floor and ran to the door.

"You stupid bloodsucking creatures. I swear I'm going to rip each of you apart for what you've done!" I screamed slamming my fists into the metal door. My fists made some decent sized dents in the door. I looked through the window Emerson was standing with his eyebrow cocked up. He looked down at the dents in the door. Thatcher and Corliss stood behind him looking at the dents I had made. They all looked at each other in confusion. All of a sudden Corliss's eyes went wide.

Corliss whispered something her brothers. Thatcher was not amused at all while Emerson looked at me with interest. He walked up to the door and rested his arm against the door. "So you're a wolf yourself? I knew there was something different about you, but something's off you don't smell completely repulsive. Can't wait to find out what that is." Emerson said. He leaned in closely. "I'll get an answer out of you by pain or pleasure." He whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore, he made my skin crawl. I balled my fist up and punched through the glass window. Glass shattered everywhere as it sliced through my skin. I did however manage to catch Emerson off guard. My fist collided with his face. It felt so good to hear the face of his skull crack. My blood splattered all over his face. He stumbled back, Thatcher managed to catch him but my blood all over his face distracted him and Corliss. They jumpedon him trying to drink my blood off of him. He was trying desperately to fight them off. While the vampires were busy fighting with each other I pulled my arm back and worked quickly. I painfully started pulling each shard out of my hand. Rachael quickly tore a long piece from her dress and wrapped my hand. A few minutes later my hand was all healed. I threw the bloody piece of cloth out through broken window.

The metal door unlocked and flung open and Emerson walked in. The girls ran behind me. I crouched down slightly in a protective threatening position. Emerson walked over to me grabbed me by the hair and started pulling out of the room. "You stupid little bitch! I was going to be nice to you and force the answer out of you by pleasure but you had to be a bitch." Emerson said throwing me on the ground.

"Get up." He spat.

This was my chance to get back at Emerson. I didn't have to worry about Corliss or Thatcher because they were laying on the ground unconscious, which kind of had me worried. If he could do that to two vampires imagine what he could do to me. I was starting to panic he could kill me, but I still had to fight. I was the girls' only source of protection.

I stood up and slowly started taking off my clothes. Emerson smirked at me. His position wasn't as tense as it was before. He let his guard down a little. Men are so predictable. "There see how easy it was to give yourself up to me." He said slightly softer. I unwilling nodded. "Come here." He said. Again I unwilling nodded.

I gave Emerson what he wanted. I defiantly came to him, but he didn't specify in what form I had to come to him in. I lunged towards Emerson in mid lunged I changed into my fox form. His eyes went wide as I tried to sink my teeth into Emerson. Only problem was my mouth still hurt from biting into Edward.

_Stupid Edward _I thought.

_SARAH! _Jacob's voice screamed in my head

Hearing his voice distracted me. Emerson grabbed onto me by the skin on my neck. He held me up and started grinning. "So this is your big secret. I suppose this is better than a wolf. Foxes are easy to kill." Emerson said. He walked me over to the room with all the girls and threw me in. I landed on the floor pretty hard.

"Sarah!" Rachael yelled running over to me. She picked me up and cradled me. The rest of the girls crowded around me. "Sarah are you ok?" Emily asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Sarah I'm scared." Claire cried. I leaned over to her and gently licked her cheek.

_The girls!_ I heard Quil say.

_Sarah what's going on?_ Sam asked.

_Jacob! Jacob I'm sorry. I was forced to say all that! I would never leave you. I'm so sorry. Corliss threatened me if I didn't do what she said she would kill the girls. I'm so sorry please forgive me._ I pleaded with my mate.

_We kind of figured it wasn't you saying it. Since when do you know the word confined._ Quil asked.

_Ah shut up I know lots of words._ I retorted.

_And usually when you leave someone so cruelly like that you don't cry._ Sam said

_I was hoping someone would catch that_ I said.

_Is Kim alright? Did those blood suckers hurt her?_ Jared asked.

_Kim's alright. They kind of her hurt. All of the girls are ok. Kim Emily and Rachael have…_ My voice trailed off. The wolves already knew what I was thinking.

_Those stupid fucking bastards! _Paul yelled.

_Sarah where are you guys?_ Sam asked.

_I don't know Emerson travelled too fast I couldn't see where he was taking me. But the house we're in is made of stone and there's a strong smell of Hemlock in the air. Oh and there's snow on the ground. Wait and it's really hard to breath here._ I answered.

_The smell of hemlock is everywhere around here. _Quil said.

_So we know there close._ Sam said.

_They've got to be somewhere up in the mountains. The high altitude makes it hard to breath._ Seth said.

_That answers the snow part. Sarah you're going to have find out more information about this place, and protect the girls._ Sam said.

_With my life._ I assured them.

_Sarah…_ Jacob said lowly.

_Yes Jacob._

_Be strong, protect the girls. I will find you. I love you._ Jacob said.


	16. Chapter 16 Snack

The girls and I haven't found out much information about this place. The vampire's haven't let us leave the room too much. The only thing that we know is that this isn't the first place they've taken the girls. Emily said that this was the second place they've taken her. After Kim was taken they haven't taken them anywhere else. Emily said the first place they took her was on the main island off of Cape Flattery, Tatoosh Island.

Billy told me about how Jacob's mother used to take Jacob and his sisters to the  
Cape Flattery light house when they were small. I asked Jacob about it but he says he can't remember. Rachael remembers the trips but she doesn't like to talk about it. She says it brings back memories of her mother. So we couldn't dwell on that subject too much.

I noticed the boys stayed in there wolf forms more and more. Each of their reasons were the same, to keep an eye on the girls and me. The girls made me stay in my fox form because they wanted me to relay messages to the boys, and because I was much warmer in this form than my human form. The vampires kept the room very cold. I'm not sure how the girls kept warm before I got there.

One morning while we were still asleep, we woken up by Emerson throwing the door open. The metal door slammed into the wall. The crash of the door woke us up. We all looked Emerson; I could tell the girls were scared they were starting to cling onto me a little tighter. I growled at him warning to stay away. Emerson just stared down at me. He was giving me that same intense stare he gave me the first time we met. I suddenly felt my muscles tense up. My growl subsided even though I still wanted to growl at him. With the girls still holding onto me I yanked myself away from them, and took a few steps towards Emerson against my will.

_Jacob! Jacob!_ I screamed.

_Sarah? Sarah what's wrong?_ Jacob asked. I could hear the panic in his voice just as easily as he could hear the panic in my voice.

_Jacob, Emerson has control over me in this form. He made me stop growling at him._ Just as I thought this I felt my muscles loosen, I could control them again. I ran back to the girls crouching down trying to protect them from Emerson, but when I looked back at him he was on his knees clutching onto his chest. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Corliss ran in and helped Emerson out of the room. She glared at me before closing the door.

Jacob was screaming in my head. I hadn't answered him for a few moments I was too occupied in what had just happened to Emerson. _SARAH! SARAH! Answer me! Are you ok? Are you sure he's controlling you? What is he making you do?_ Jacob asked frantically.

_Sorry Jacob._ I replied._ I'm fine now. Yes I'm positive he controlled me. He just made me walk towards him. It was just like the first time he controlled me, only this time it didn't last as long. In the end he ended up on his knees. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. _I replied.

_Hmm._ Jacob replied. _It kind of looks like it's really hard on him to control me in this form. _I said. _Then stay in that form for your safety and the girls._ Jacob said. _Ok Jacob I will_. I promised him._ Good. Any new info on your whereabouts? _Jacob asked. _No they haven't let us out of this room._ I replied.

_What about the girls? Are they ok?_ Sam asked.

_The girls are alright. Emily is a bit sick though._ I replied.

_What's wrong with her?_ Sam asked.

_It started happening a few days ago. She kept complaining that I smelt bad, that it was making her sick. It turns out it was the scent of the hemlock in the clothes that the vampires gave me. _I said. _That's odd. Hemlock is her favorite scent._ Sam said._ That's what she said, but I guess the scent was too much for her, she threw up this morning._ I explained.

_Think she has the flu? _Sam asked?

_I don't know she doesn't feel hot, she feels normal._ I replied. _I'll keep a close eye on her though. Don't worry._ I assured Sam. _Thanks Sarah really appreciated that. _Sam said. _Have you guys gotten any information? _I asked.

_Benjamin is helping us. He's taken us to every place the siblings have stayed, but unfortunately there wasn't a single clue on where their hideout is. _Jacob replied. _Damn_ I almost whispered. _I know Sarah it sucks, but we won't give up. We'll find you girls, and when we do those bloodsuckers will die for what they've done._ Jacob said. _You always did know how to make a girl swoon._ I joked laughing lightly at my own joke. _It's nice to hear you laugh again_. _I haven't heard it in so long. I thought I loved you when you were always with me, now that you're not its almost unbearable. _Jacob said. I could hear the pain in his voice, my heart pounded so hard in my chest I could feel it in my head. It longed for Jacob that it felt like it was going to break in any moment.

My moment with Jacob was dashed away when I heard moaning about the scent of Kim's clothes now. I looked over at her she was clutching onto her stomach. Kim grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and gave it a quick sniff. Kim shrugged and told Emily that it smelt fine to her. Emily covered her nose with her free hand, the other still clutching onto her stomach. I had a strange feeling towards Emily. I started to feel more protective over her than any of the girls. Something about her made feel this way.

The door swung open again. Corliss stood in the door way this time. Her arms were crossed. She was looking at each of the girls hungrily. "I don't care what my brother's say I'm eating one of you right now. I'm tired of waiting to kill you." Corliss said. I growled angrily at her as she stepped closer to the girls. They huddled behind me.

Corliss laughed at me as I tried to protect them. "You think some stupid little fox is going to stop me from killing them?" Corliss asked looking at me. She placed he fist on her hips and bent over slightly as she said this. She walked closer to us. I snapped at her as she tried to reach for one of them. Corliss picked me up by the nape of my neck, and threw me into the wall behind her. I yipped loudly as I hit the wall.

Corliss grabbed Claire and dragged her out of the room. "I think I'll have a little snack first." Corliss said. "Sarah! Help me!" Claire cried. Rachael ran for Corliss and Claire but Corliss backhanded Rachael causing her to fall to the ground. I quickly got up from the floor and ran towards Corliss. I lunged at her sinking my teeth into Corliss' arm. It was hard to pierce her skin but I did manage it. She ripped me from her arm and threw me at Rachael. Rachael caught me in her arms. Corliss pulled Claire out of the room. Claire was kicking and screaming as she did so. Before I could get to them, Corliss slammed the door shut.

_CLAIRE!_ I screamed as I scratched into the door. I could hear Claire scream crying on the other side of the door. I wasn't going to let this happen. I swore I was going to protect the girls with my life and that's what I going to do. I ran to the other side of the room, and ran full speed into the door, slamming my shoulder into it. I only managed to make a dent into the door. I ran the other side of the room and ran back to the door, slamming my shoulder into the door again. This time however I did managed to break the door down.

Corliss had Claire one arm across Claire's chest, while the other hand had Claire's head pulled to the side. Corliss was just about to bite into Claire's neck but, me breaking down the door stopped her. Corliss was looking up at me with an amused smile. Slowly she licked up Claire's neck to her jaw line.

_Stop that you sick demented creature._ I said.

_Sarah what the hell is going on?!_ Quil demanded.

_Not now Quil. You'll distract me, and I need all the concentration I have to protect Claire._ I said. After that it was completely silent, no one talked. I saw a few thoughts of Claire flash through my head but they didn't last long.

I lunged myself at Corliss baring my teeth at her, but she was quicker than me. She turned slightly so I wouldn't bite her, but that I would bite onto Claire. I tried to shift myself downwards so I would miss Claire, but everything happened so fast that it was too late. My teeth had sunk into flesh.


	17. Chapter 17 Waterfall

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tasted to blood on my tongue. I hated the taste of blood it always tasted funny to like me, there was a distinct taste of metal to it, and the fact that it was Clarie's made me despise it more. This blood however was different. It was very sweet, almost too sweet actually. It almost tasted sour to me. Then I had noticed that the flesh was very difficult to pierce through when I bit into it.

I opened my eyes finding that my jaw was clenched onto Emerson's arm. He looked at me with an interested look towards me. He turned to his sister. "What are you doing?" Emerson asked. "None of your concern." She hissed at him. "It is now since I've got a fox attached to my arm." Emerson said. "I'm starving. You said once we had them we could kill them." Corliss said. "No I've got a better idea. We won't be the ones to kill them." Emerson said looking down at me.

He grabbed a hold of my neck and ripped me off of his arm. He went to throw me into the room but when he looked at the broken door he stopped. "We're moving." Emerson said. "Where? There's no other place to go." Corliss said still holding onto Claire. "Somewhere right under their noses." Emerson said laughing. I didn't understand this, were they going to take us to La push?

_You don't think they could be that stupid do you? _Seth asked?

_I don't know Seth but everyone keep an eye on Sarah, if they're going to move the girls we need to see where there taking them._ Sam said calmly.

"Take the little one and the first girl we took." Emerson told Corliss. "Thatcher." Emerson said turning towards the corner of the room. "Grab the other two. We're leaving this place." Emerson said. Corliss and Thatcher did exactly as they were told. Corliss held the squirming six year old in one arm while walking into the room to get Emily. When she walked out Emily was kicking and hitting Corliss. "That's really annoying." She hissed. "So?" Emily asked. I deeply admired Emily's bravery.

_Sarah, tell Emily she has to stop. _Sam demanded. I heard the authority of the alpha behind that commanded.

_I can't I'd have to be in my human form to tell her. What if he were to suddenly run out? I wouldn't be able to see where we were going. _I said.

I could hear Sam contemplating this information all in his head. _Fine but once you get a chance let her know._ Sam said._ Yes sir. _I whimpered. I didn't take me to long to become frightened of the alpha command.

Thatcher came out of the room with Rachael and Kim in each one of his arms. Emerson let go of me and get me fall to the ground. "What are you doing? She's going to escape." Corliss said. "No she won't." Emerson said smirking at me. I looked up at him for just a second. A mistake I had regretted. Suddenly I started to feel a tight grip around my muscles.

"Let's test her out." Emerson said coldly.

I could feel the warm fire surge down my spine, for a second. In the warm fire's place was a painful icy chill. Icicles spasmed through my limbs. I tried to scream but my vocals cords wouldn't allow it. So I did the next best time, I screamed in my head. I thought I was loud but I could hear Jacob's growl over come my scream. The shift took longer than usual. I didn't know if it was Emerson trying to torture me or the fact that he was having trouble controlling me and the shift.

I was too distracted from the pain to notice that Jacob's growl was gone and I was standing up straight and stiff. "Disgusting." Corliss said. "Why?" Emerson asked looking over at his sister. "I think she's gorgeous "Oh Brother." Corliss said with humiliation in her voice. "Your infatuation with this girl is going to get us all killed." Thatcher warned his brother.

Emerson ignored them both. The cold chill surged down my spine again. The pain wouldn't stop I couldn't think about anything else besides it. The changed was more contained than how it had been before. I didn't seem to explode in my skin like I usually did.

_Jacob, Jacob calm down._ I heard a voice in my head say. I couldn't tell if it was Seth and Quil. I tried to focus on the voices of the wolves but it was very difficult, because they were fading in and out of my head.

_Sarah….have….stop… eaming. _One of their voices told me as it faded in and out of my head. I couldn't tell what was going on anymore, and I wasn't able to until the pain and the cold stopped.

_Sarah, Sarah what is going on? _Jacob asked me. Even with all of the confusion of what was going, I always know the voice of my mate. _I…I don't know_ I whimpered. _Do you know?_ I asked. _All we know is that you've been screaming. _Sam said. _I kind of sounds funny like someone's covering your mouth and then uncovering it. _Quil joked.

_You think Sarah screaming so painfully is funny?_ Jacob growled.

_No! Just the way she…Nevermind._ Quil said.

_Smart Quil, Glad you stopped while you were ahead. _Leah said.

_I… I think I know what's going on. _I finally piped up.

Everyone was quiet. _Emerson can control me._ I said. _We already know that. _Seth said._ Shut up Seth_ Sam warned. _No he can control my swifts now._ I said. I could feel Jacob's anger bubbling up inside him now, we all did. _Why were you screaming?_ Quil asked. _It hurt so much. You know how it's warm and kind of tingly, well it was different this time. It was like my insides were freezing up. The cold chill ran through my blood. _

With all this talk I didn't realize that I was running. I was running next to Emerson. Corliss and Thatcher were running in front of us. I tried to look around but I couldn't turn my head. The tight grip around was muscle prevented me from looking.

"How's she ride?" Thatcher joked.

"She's a little hard to handle, but she's fast." Emerson joked along with his brother. "Your losing your touch, Emerson, you can't handle one measly little fox." Corliss said. "Watch it Corliss, or Thatcher and will drink all of these girls and not let you have a single drop." Emerson said. "You wouldn't." She hissed. "You know I would." Emerson said. Corliss never said a word after that.

_Crap we're moving!_ I told them.

_Where are you?_ Sam asked.

_I don't know all I can see is whatever's in front of me._ I replied.

_Well what's in front of you?_ Quil asked.

_Trees._ I replied.

_That's not helpful Sarah. Give us something a little more specific. _Sam said.

_I would if I could but I'm not seeing anything else but tr-_ I stopped.

An odd scent came to my nose I tried sniffing at but I was powerless to even move that. But what little I got from it was the smell of misty water. Misty water usually comes from rapid or falling water.

_Fellas, I think we're near a water fall. _ I said to the boys._ Waterfall? There's only one. It's in the national park._ Seth explained. _Sol Duc Falls_.Seth said. _Let's go. We have to try and catch them._ Sam said.

I felt the mist hit my face as we ran by the waterfall. Luckily we were running straight for it so I could see what it looked like. I could see the small wooden bridge that clung to the two cliffs that the water fell from. The green brush grew over the cliffs of the water. I had seen a picture of the cliffs once in one of Seth's school books.

As we ran closer to the falls I could see the wolves at the top of the cliffs. Sam was at the top of the falls. His paws were gripped onto the rocks the clung to the falls. Jacob, Seth and Quil flanked Sam's right side while Paul, Leah, and Jared flanked his left side. Thatcher and Corliss stopped. Emerson stopped in front of them. I stopped as well but behind the three of them. I couldn't see the wolves anymore.

"Sam!" Emily cried out.

"I'm sor-" Emily shouted. Her voice was cut off of by Corliss' hand. "Quiet or we'll kill your wolf." I heard Corliss whisper to Emily. Emily stopped screaming into her hand. I could hear Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul and Jacob growling. Paul seemed the growl the loudest. Emerson just chuckled.

"Hey Sarah. Look who it is." Emerson said looking back at me. I started to move forward, past Corliss and Thatcher. I stopped at Emerson's right side. My head moved up to look at the wolves.

_Sarah once we get a hold of the vampires and the girls. You've got to try and get out of Emerson control._ Sam commanded. _How am I supposed to do that? _I asked._ I mean I've been trying for ages now._ I told them.

"Why don't you go and say hello." Emerson said. All of a sudden I was running towards the wolves. I climbed my way up the cliffs of the waterfall. I made it all the way up, I only stopped when I was standing a foot or two in front of Sam. The water reached all the way up to my elbows.

"You better let us pass or we'll drown the girls." Emerson said. I could hear the girls behind me screaming and some splashing but I couldn't see anything but the wolves growling at the vampires below us. Jacob's eyes were so intent on me. Sam stepped towards me. "I wouldn't do that." Emerson said. My head started to lower towards the water. My lips were pressed against it. Jacob starting growling, but this time he wasn't growling at the vampires he was growling at Sam.

_Sam back away from her now._ Jacob said trying to keep his voice calm and steady but we could all tell he was having trouble. Sam slowly backed away from me, but he didn't move out of the way.

"If you don't move Sarah here will just have to make you move." Emerson said.

Suddenly I just leapt for Paul sinking my teeth into his neck. Paul growled loudly at me. He quickly reached down and bit into my side as an attempt to pull me off. I screamed as his teeth sank into me. Jacob growled and leapt over Sam trying to get to Paul. Jacob landed on top of Paul with me still clinging onto his neck.

The next thing I knew I was completely submerged under water with I think was Paul's weight on top of me. I don't think Jacob or Paul realized this, because I was underwater for quite some time. The sounds of Jacob and Paul's growling were stifled from the rapid moving water I was trapped under. My vision was clouded by the bubbles the wolves made as the thrashed around. While I was under I counted a total of, I think, seven different paws. The whole pack must have gotten into the fight.

I didn't say anything at first, because I thought Paul would notice the ball of fur clinging on to his neck. I was just about to say something when my teeth unclenched Paul's neck. The current pulled me off the edge of the waterfall. I remember hitting me head on something very hard, and then being picked up by a pair of very cold arms. Everything whirled around me as I was carried away. I tried focusing on where I was, but all I could see were the wolves fighting.

_Jacob…_ I whimpered.

Jacob immediately stopped fighting with Paul and looked up at me. _Sarah!_ He yelled as he ran after me and the others, soon after the other wolves were right behind Jacob. Slowly the wolves were gaining on us.


	18. Chapter 18 Island

"Corliss catch!" I heard Thatcher yell. I tried to turn my head towards Thatcher but I didn't have single clue where he was, nor did I have enough strength to. I did hear Rachael and Kim screaming though, followed by Emily and Claire screaming. "That looks like fun. Thatcher here!" Emerson said. Emerson threw me up into the air. When I came down it felt like a crashed into a boulder. I looked up for only a second to find Thatcher was holding me now, then I was tossed into the air again. This time I was in Corliss' arms. She laughed as she threw me in the air. I frantically tried to kick the air hoping me feet would touch the ground but I couldn't move. Emerson wouldn't let me.

_What are they doing?_ Seth asked.

_Toying with us._ Paul growled

I collided into another set of cold arms. When I got my visions back I saw that it was Emerson who was holding me. "Spilt up!" Emerson yelled. Emerson darted in one direction while his siblings darted in another.

_Paul, Jared, Leah go after the female, Quil, you and I are going after the older male. Jacob, Seth you two go after Emerson._ I heard Sam command. Emerson's grip around me wasn't too tight. I could feel myself bouncing up and down in his arms. It wasn't pleasant at all. My sides hurt so much from colliding into his stone arms.

My vision was finally starting to become clear. I could see the large mossy trees as we passed by them. I tried to move my head around so I could look behind Emerson. "So you want to look huh?" Emerson asked. He grabbed me by the nape of my neck and lifted me up by it. He dangled me up above his head. I was able to see Jacob and Seth chasing after us, but he was gripping onto my skin so hard that it distracted from really looking at them. I yipped in pain and tried biting onto Emerson's wrist but he didn't even flinch. I could hear Jacob's loud growling behind us.

Emerson quickly brought me back down and gripped onto my body tightly this time. I turned to face forward to see where we were. In that short amount of time, we had run from the foot of the mountain to the ocean shores. Emerson quickly ran towards the water.

_He's going to drown her!_ Seth said.

_Don't say that!_ Jacob snapped.

In a matter of seconds my head was underwater, I barely had time to take a breath. The water was becoming darker and darker. He was dragging me down with him. I couldn't see where we were anymore. I could tell we were still moving though, the water was still rushing past us. I could feel my lungs starting to burn. My heart started to pound in my chest, until it reached my head. I wasn't sure if I was passing out or not, my surroundings were already black.

_I'm going to kill your little friends._ Corliss said to me.

_Don't you dare touch them!_ I thought.

_And what are you going to do? You're going to drown befor-_ Corliss' voice was silenced.

I must have been too weak to keep the connection with her. _That's it I'm going to die._ I thought. _I'm never going to see Jacob again._

All of a sudden we were moving faster than before, my surroundings were starting to become lighter, the sun was finally starting to shine through the dark ocean. The surface was starting to come at us quickly until we finally burst through it. I inhaled as fast as I could, trying to get every ounce of air I could possibly get into my lungs. I realized that I was alone. Emerson must have thrown me through the water and into the air.

Gravity had got a hold of me. It started pulling me down. I couldn't think. I was too scared. I actually tried running in mid air as if that would actually help me. All it did was make me do front flips. I wouldn't have been freaking out if it was the ocean I was going to crash into. Emerson had thrown me so far into the air that I could see the tiny island I was going to crash into. There wasn't anything I could do. I closed my eyes thinking if I didn't see the ground coming towards me it wouldn't hurt as much.

I don't know when I hit the ground; all I really know was that I must have been out for several hours. I was laying on a large boulder. I stood up, and shook myself off. I could smell the dust as it flew everywhere. I looked around my surroundings. It was hard to see anything. It was too dark to see much. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below me reminded me I was on an island. Suddenly a bright light shined from behind me. It shined against the cliffs about a half mile away from me. I could see the light reflecting of the water. The light moved across the cliffs then disappeared as soon as it came to the end of them. I turned around and found the light was coming from a light house.

Splashing noises came from below me. At first I thought it was the waves but they sounded different. It sounded like something was coming out of the water. I tried to sniff the air to catch it's scent but the was so much salt in my nose from the salt water it was making my nose run. I didn't want to find out what it was so I ran towards the light house as fast as I could.

I heard it flop behind me, it sounded like it was injured. I could leave whatever it was back there hurt like it was. I decided to slowly and silently make my way back towards the shore. I tried to stay hidden among the rocks. It growled as soon as it saw my head peer out from one of the rocks. All I saw was a massive lump laying on the ground. I sighed in relief where I saw it was sea lion. It wasn't hurt. It was just waddling onto to shore.

I looked back at the cliffs where the light shined again on them. That's when I heard a wolf howling. I screamed trying to call back to it, but it wouldn't call back to me. My scream alerted the sea lion I was there. It almost charged at me. I ran towards lighthouse again. I'm glad I was faster than the sea lion.

_Jacob?_ I asked.

_Sarah! Where are you? Are you alright? What happened? Where's the blood sucker?_ Jacob asked.

_I'm on an island. I'm fine. The bloodsucker tried the drown me but then he threw me into the air. I don't know why though, and I don't know where he's at._ I replied.

_We've already check James island you weren't there._ Jacob replied.

_I don't think I'm on James Island; It doesn't have a light house does it?_ I asked.

_No hang on. Let me call Sam._ Jacob said.

I waited for a few minutes until I could hear Sam's voice.

_What's going on Jacob?_ Sam asked.

_Sarah's on an island with a light house. _Jacob replied.

_But there isn't one around here for… Cape Flattery!_ Sam said. _Jacob wait get back here! We don't know that for sure!_ Sam yelled.

_I don't care I have to get to Sarah before he does! _Jacob yelled.

_Sam where is Jacob going?_ I asked.

_I'm coming Sarah! I'm coming to get you._ Jacob replied before Sam could answer.

_Sarah, Is Emily or Claire with you?_ Sam asked.

_No why? You didn't catch Thatcher? What about Rachael and Kim?_ I asked.

_We've got them both. Leah, Paul and Jared killed the female. They're both safe with us a little shaken up but there fine. Thanks for protecting them._ Sam said calmly.

I was relived the know that those are safe, but now I was worried about Emily and Claire. I was worried because I wasn't there to protect them. I broke my promise.

_No Sarah you didn't break your promise Kim and Rachael are safe. We know that the vampires won't harm the girls just yet. _Sam said.

I was quiet, I didn't even want to think at the moment. It wasn't easy I could only think about Emily and Claire. I wondered where they were and if they were ok. I chuckled to myself lightly. Now Sam would how we feel, when he thinks about Emily.

_Very funny _Sam started laughing.

_Sarah don't move. I'm almost at the cliffs._ Jacob said. I looked off to the cliffs, waiting for the light to come around so I could see my mate. It was making it way around. There on the edge of the cliff stood Jacob. I could see he was breathing a little hard. I screamed happily at him. He howled loudly towards me.

_Sarah!_ He cried.

_Jacob! _I cried as well.I started running towards the shore again. I was just wanted to get closer to my mate. I wanted to make the half mile gap in between us smaller. Just as I got closer to the shore, I could sense something was wrong. Jacob wasn't happy he was angry.

_Run, Sarah! Run!_ Jacob yelled.

I was confused. _Run? Why? And where?_ I asked.

_Run Sarah! Run away from him!_ Jacob yelled.

_Him?_ I thought. I looked around me. I didn't find him until I looked behind me. Emerson was standing behind me. He had an eerie smile on his face. "I'm sorry I had to ditch you. I had to lose the wolves, and I figured they would follow your scent more than they would follow mine." Emerson said.

I ran from him as quick as I could. I ran along the shore, trying to dodge the sea lions whose territory I had just invaded. Emerson came from behind me and scooped me up. He grabbed me by the nape of my neck and held me up of Jacob to see.

"Looks like I win again!" Emerson called before jumping into the cold dark waters.


	19. Chapter 19 Band Final Chapter

Emerson turned away from the cliffs and headed towards the light house. In seconds we were at the entry door of the light house. The door was open the stench of fresh blood was coming from inside. WE walked inside and the first thing I saw were Emily and Claire cowering in the corner of the room. Just to the left of us was Thatcher crouching over someone's body. I wriggled around in Emerson's grip, he let me go and ran over to Thatcher. They were both crouched over the body.

I ran over the girl's and started tugging on Claire's sock. She didn't move. I had no choice but the phase back. I had to risk losing my connection with Jacob. The hot spasms raced through me. Quickly I grabbed the girls and dragged them out the door. We raced down to the shore. I stared off into the cliffs looking for Jacob but he wasn't there.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked squeezing onto my hand.

"I don't know Claire, but we can't stay here." I said.

"Sarah phase back. Get a hold of the boys." Emily said.

"Riiii." I said changing in mid sentence.

_Jacob! Sam! Anyone! I've got Emily and Claire! But we're trapped!_ I called to anyone who was listening.

_Sarah you can't stay there. Get those two off that island._ Sam said.

_But how? If the vampires catch us they'll probably drown us._ I said.

A loud howl sound off from the cliffs. All three of us looked out onto them. "Sam!" Emily cried. He howled again, calling for Emily. Emily ran out into the ocean. She started swimming towards the cliffs. I move behind Claire and ran under her legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped into the ocean as well. I caught up to Emily quickly.

_Keep swimming towards us Sarah, we'll meet you half way._ Sam said.

Emily grabbed a hold of me and I pulled the two of them towards the cliffs. Sam, Jacob and Quil were about fifty yards away from us when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. The girls and I started moving backwards towards the island. Claire started screaming in my ear. She clenched on to me so tightly she almost suffocated me.

I looked around to see who had grabbed us. Emerson looked down at me and smirked. The anger was bubbling up inside me I wanted to attack him but I was afraid that I might hurt Emily or Claire. So I had let Emerson carry us back to the island. He ran up the shore and towards the light house again. We went inside and he ran us up to the top of the light house. He threw us down to the ground, and just stared at us.

"I've had enough of your games." Emerson scowled. "Your mate's ancestors killed my parents, and your mates killed me sister. I've dragged this on for too long." Emerson said staring at me. My muscles tensed up.

I shook the girls off of me stepped towards Emerson. I turned around to face the girls. "You're going to see how it feels to lose someone, and you're going be the one to do it." Emerson said coldly. "Sarah?" Claire asked. She was scared and I was the reason she was.

_Help! Jacob Please! Help!_ I screamed.

Suddenly something burst through the glass window of the watch room. I didn't know what it was at first but I knew who it was as soon as caught his scent. _Quil!_ I cried, happy to see someone on my side. Quickly I turned around and leaped towards Quil. I bit down hard onto his back leg. He growled loudly but not at me. Quil leaped at Emerson. My jaw unlocked on his leg. Quil had pushed Emerson down the stairs. You could hear them thumping down.

I turned around to face the girls again. Slowly I started creeping towards them. _Somebody stop me! I'm going to kill the girls!_ I cried. "Sarah please, you've got to fight it." Claire begged. There were loud thumping noises coming up the stairs. _Sarah!_ Jacob called. I could smell that he was behind me.

_Jacob! Jacob you have to stop me!_ I pleaded. _Stop me from killing them._ I begged.

_I'll go help Quil kill Emerson._ Jacob said.

_No Jacob there's no time. He's going to make me kill one of them now. You have to stop me!_ I cried.

_No Sarah don't make me… Don't make me be the one to…_ He voice trailed off.

I crouched down getting ready to leap at Claire. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Emily had her arms wrapped around Claire trying to protect her from me. _Jacob Please!_ I begged. I could hear Jacob whimpering behind me. I remember leaping towards them baring my teeth at them, then a sharp pain on the back of my neck, after that complete darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room. _I know this place._ I thought sitting up in the bed. I looked around the tiny living room. It didn't take me long to realize where I was. "I'm home!" I practically yelled. "Jacob!" I screamed. "Jacob!" I screamed again. I tore the blankets off of me and tried running for the front door, but my legs got caught in the blankets I had thrown to the ground. "Ow." I mutter as my knees hit the wood floor. I tried to get up again but my legs were still tangled up in the blankets. I finally gave up and started crawling towards the door.

The door swung open and Jacob stood there looking at me half excited, half wanting the burst out in laughter. "Sarah!" He said running up to me. He scooped me up and squeezed me tightly. "Jacob…" I said gasping for air. He let go of me, but still held onto me. He placed his hand on the side of my face and brushed the hair out of my eyes. Slowly he moved his hand to the back of my neck. His eyes were fixed on my neck now.

"Jacob what happened?" I asked. Jacob looked away. I grabbed onto Jacob's shoulders. "What happened? To Emily and Claire?" I demanded. Jacob grabbed onto both of my hands with one hand and held them tightly. His other hand was still at me neck. "They're fine." He assured me. I sighed and let my head fall on his chest. "What happened?" I asked lifting my head up to look at him. He looked at me for a second then looked away again. For that brief second I saw grief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sarah." I said. "Why?" I asked. "I had to hurt you." He said tracing his fingers along the back of my neck. "Hurt me?" I questioned. "I'm confused." I said furrowing my eyebrows together. Jacob took a long deep breath.

"After you lunged, well after The bloodsucker made you lunged at the girls I… I had to stop you." He said lowly. "I lunged for you and… grabbed a hold of you by the neck." He said still tracing his finger along my neck. I pulled one of my hands out of his grip and reached for the back of my neck. "Jacob You didn't leave a scar, I don't feel anything." I said still feeling along my neck, I bumped into his finger every once in awhile.

"But I do." Jacob said raising his voice a little. There haven't very many moments where when I've seen Jacob this serious. "Sorry." He said. He must have seen the look of shock on my face. Jacob was silent for what seemed like ages to me. I was going to have to say something in order to find out what had. "But you didn't kill me. I'm still here. I'm still with you." I said quietly. Jacob slowly nodded his head.

"But what happened to…" My voice trailed off not wanting to say his name. "The bloodsuckers?" Jacob finished. I nodded slowly. "Luckily before I…" Jacob trailed off, and stopped tracing his finger along my neck. I nodded understandingly. "Quil and Sam had got to the bloodsucker controlling you." He said his voice sounded stronger that time. "After that you laid limp in my…" Jacob swallowed before finishing his sentence. "Mouth. I thought I killed you." Jacob said. He smirked slightly. "Claire was upset she started hitting me as soon as you like that." Jacob said. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. I imagined little Claire beating on a gigantic wolf.

"Benjamin said that since we killed the bloodsucker His control over you was gone." Jacob said. "So everyone is ok? Sam, Quil, Emily, Claire…you?" I asked more concerned about him than anyone else. "They're all fine." I replied. "What about you?" I asked. "Better knowing that you're awake and talking." He replied.

I knew that wasn't entirely true because he was still touching my neck. He must be checking for some tiny scar that wasn't there. I pulled his hand away from my neck. "That doesn't matter, this does." I said placing his hand on my heart. He smiled feeling the light thump against his hand. He nodded leaning down pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled away, eyes still closed. "Let's not go that long without kissing each other ever again." Jacob said smiling. I giggled and nodded. "Never." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could hear his heartbeat under his warm skin.

"You want to go see everyone? They're all over at Sam and Emily's right now." Jacob asked pulling me away from him slightly. "Yeah!" I yelled. Jacob winced. "Sorry." I mutter. _I must have yelled in his ear._ I thought. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. I inhaled breathing in the warm fresh air of La Push

"Come on I'll race you." Jacob said smiling. His bright infectious smile was back. "What do I get if I win?" I asked. Jacob grabbed both my hands and kissed both of them lightly. "Let's just say you've already won." He said.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He looked down at my hands, and my eyes followed. There on the ring finger of my left hand was a silver band. "Jacob?" I asked. "You know for a fox you aren't very clever. That ring has been on your hand ever since I brought you home." Jacob said smiling brighter. "You mean…" My voice trailed off.

Jacob got down on one knee. "Sarah Scarlett Black. Will you marry me?" He asked. I was speechless at first. I knew this was a big thing for women, and I could defiantly see why. "YES!" I screamed tackling him to the ground. I pressed my lips against his. I felt him smile against my lips.


	20. Book Three

Alright so I've already started writing the first chapter of the next book. I believe this will be the last book I'm going about Jacob and Sarah. I don't know when I'll publish it, because I still have to think of a title. So please just hang in there until I do.

I also want to thank everyone who has favorite this story, and who has favorite me. I really do appreciate you all. Also thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this series.

I'll try to have it out with in these next couple of weeks.

Oh and also sorry for the long updates, I'll try not to go so long without updating. I had writer's block at the time.

Thanks once again for reading and staying with me you guys

With Love Kinkerbell


	21. It's here!

Ok loves the first chapter of the third book is finally up Woot! Sorry it took so long for me to post it I was still coming up with the plot.

Any who that's pretty much all I wanted to say.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Kinkerbell.


End file.
